The Story of It All
by Sage1982
Summary: Single-girl anxieties cause Emma Swan to ask her ask college professor Regina Mills to be her date for the weekend. Her plan, attempting to fool everyone in Storybrooke that have been dating for a while, proves to be her undoing. This is a different take on how Emma and Regina met and came to Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Authors Note**s: This is just an idea I had in my head to have a little fun with our two favorite girls. This is an alternative approach to how they met and how Regina came first to Storybrooke. All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed.

**Chapter One: The Proposal**

After working at the Carly's Caffeinated Cafe for over three years, Emma Swan could easily tell the difference between a customer with an easy coffee order and one with an order similar to a quadratic equation. The latter just walked in the door.

"Totally going to make my head hurt." She whined.

Her co-worker Tonya laughed. "No way dude. He's totally going to order black coffee with two sugars. He has a comb over, a cheap suit, and an actual suitcase...not a laptop bag."

Emma nodded and squinted with a closer look. "True...but he's holding a Sassy Salad bag. Those people can make salad a thousand ways. He could have gone to Subway if wanted something simple. I'm going with an Einstein order."

"Five bucks you're wrong."

"You're on."

Emma readied herself and smiled brightly at the short balding man.

"Welcome to Carly's Caffeinated Cafe...how may I help you?"

The man pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You're going to need to write this down." Emma choked back a giggle as Tonya stomped off.

"No need sir. I gotcha." One of her many talents was a photographic memory, which was ironic considering she was an art major with a concentration in photography. Well actually she was now a graduate student perusing a master's in photojournalism. Santa Clara University was just around the corner from the small shop. The meager salary and even more meager tips, helped supplement the income she was getting from her assistant teaching job.

"Ok..." He said doubtfully. "Double Tall, Nonfat, Half-Caf, Extra Hot Latte with Whipped Cream, Vanilla, Hazelnut, Almond, Raspberry, and Toffee Nut Syrup, Extra Foam, 2 packets of Sweet 'n' Low, 1 packet of Sugar, 1/2 pack of Equal, and Caramel Sauce..."

"Seriously?"

"I told you to write it down."

"No, I have it...making sure I'm not being punked." She playfully looked around for Ashton Kutcher. "Give me a minute." She gave him a ticket and went to work.

"Hey Tonya, instead of the five bucks, can you make this order?"

"No way, all I got was Double Tall..." Tonya put a new rack of blueberry scones out. "So have you solved your problem yet?"

Emma frowned. "Nope."

"But tomorrow's Thursday."

"Yes, I know that considering today is Wednesday." She went in search of a new bottle of hazelnut flavoring.

"Smart ass."

"I'm working on it!" Emma glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 am. _Any minute now._

"You should just fess up."

"I've thought about...Shit" She spilled some of the Toffee Nut Syrup. "...that. But I still got one day."

Tonya handed her a towel. "That plan, Emma, is never going to work."

"Oh ye of little faith..." She tediously dumped all the sugar packets into the steaming coffee.

"I don't think you should be quoting the bible."

"Why's that?"

"Because the devil just walked in...or should I say Evil Queen."

Emma looked up and saw Regina Mills approaching the counter. Correction, Professor Regina Mills. She was one of the youngest professor's to have tenure at the university and definitely one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen. She strutted in with her dark perfectly layered hair bouncing above her shoulders. Her crimson lightweight trench coat hiding whatever fashionable assemble Emma was sure she was wearing underneath. Even above the chaos in the cafe, Emma almost thought she could hear the brunette's stilettos on the floor.

She had earned the nickname "Evil Queen" because of the near impossibility of passing her art history classes and her legendary snarkiness. Rumor has it she'd made more than a couple students cry and pass out from stress and anxiety. Despite all that, her classes had the longest waitlist. The gossip about her icy demeanor ran just as rampant as those about her sexual prowess. The woman was a walking urban legend. Her affairs were known for their brevity and discretion. Her family being major benefactors to the school most likely bought her much leniency as far as her teaching position. She was an heiress, due to inherit millions from her recently deceased father who owned a chain of luxury hotels. The money she made from the university, Emma figured was pocket change.

"I totally hate her." Tonya muttered. "She probably falls out of bed looking like that."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Emma said back absently.

"I'll take Einstein his coffee...she's all yours." Tonya took the cup out of Emma's hand and went off in search of whip cream.

"Professor Mills, Good morning." Emma said chipperly despite the butterflies in her stomach. The dark haired woman always set her on edge. Other than brief moments here in the café, they'd barely spoken since she'd taken her class. Well there had been the brief encounter at the faculty mixer earlier in the spring.

Regina whipped her head slightly, causing her bangs to move perfectly back in place. "Ms Swan." Regina Mills never forgot a face or a name. The blonde barista had taken her class three years ago and sat on the third row...two seats from the door. Unlike most of the imbeciles that graced her classes, this one had been a fairly decent student. A bit to chatty for her taste from time to time, but again an adequate student.

"Caramel Macchiato?"

A dark brow rose. Regina didn't order the same thing every trip.

Emma hunched. "Lucky guess." _Way to seem stalkerish Emma! _She didn't want to explain how over the years she'd basically been able to predict how Regina Mills would order. It depended on her mood and the weather. For instance it was winter time in Santa Clara, which meant around the 40's in the morning but later it would be the 60's. It wasn't raining but slightly cloudy and bit windy. Emma had noticed that she was carrying not only a purse this morning, but her briefcase as well. Which meant, it wasn't a to-go order. So she would be staying for a bit and may want a refill. And she hadn't snapped at her, she'd actually greeted her...nicely...or as nice as she'd ever seen her. Basically she hadn't sneered.

"Indeed." Regina commented with a bit of approval in her tone. Then without another word she paid, took her number, and proceeded to a booth near the back.

"So are you going to ask her?" Tonya whispered in Emma's ear from behind, causing the blonde to jump.

"I'm thinking..."

""BUCUUUUUUUCK!"

"Shut up! Plus you know her reputation; she may throw me through the glass window."

"Perhaps, but we only live once Emma. I don't think this crazy ass plan of yours will work but at least have the balls to try it."

"You just wanna see me get my ass kicked."

"And that too."

"Cover for me?"

"Sure, you got ten minutes."

Emma took a deep breathe, picked up the professor's order and walked slowly to the back of the café. As she figured, the brunette was grading assignments. She felt sorry for the owner of the current paper in Regina's hands. It oozed red ink like blood. The Evil Queen had murdered another student.

"Hi."

Regina looked up with a bit of surprise in her dark eyes. She was wearing reading glasses now. The red rimmed specs only seemed to elevate the aura of intimidation that radiated from her. Emma thought about abandoning it all and fleeing the scene. "Did I miss hearing my number called?"

"No, I just thought I would bring it myself." Emma placed the drink on the table. The blouse underneath Regina's jacket had been dark grey and looked to be silk. Emma figured it cost more than she'd make in the next two weeks.

"Thank you." She went back to her paperwork but still felt the presence beside her. "Is there something else Ms Swan? I didn't order company with this drink."

"I know, but I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"_Something? _You're no longer in my class." Regina figured that would snip whatever _this _was in the bud. But when the usually too chatty girl didn't get up...

"No, I'm not." Emma started to rock back and forth on her heels a bit. "Ummm I took extra care with the caramel drizzle, one of my best designs yet."

The professor took her spoon and stirred the beverage. "I was going to drink it, not look at it." It was apparent to both women her patience was growing thin. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Dark eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"That didn't come out right." Emma said with a sigh as she buried her hands deeper into her pockets.

"Really?" Regina sat back in her chair. "Exactly what did you mean to say?"

The blonde chewed on her lip slightly. "What I meant was..." She hunched. "I want you to...um well be my girlfriend."

"Ms. Swan that's exactly the same thing you just said."

"I know." Emma slide into the booth across from her. Regina regarded her as if Emma had just smeared dirty hands down a clean white shirt. Just wrong and totally inappropriate.

"I'm not gay."

"Ok"

"Nor am I bi"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even a little..."

"Not even."

"But Jennifer Watson …"

"Lied." Regina finished for her.

"But what about Marcia McMoy?"

"Total misunderstanding."

Emma leaned in a bit as if about to tell a secret. "So it wasn't true about you and Hillary Banks? The impromptu fondue in your office…all the chocolate…"

_What the hell are gag orders good for? I'm going to sue that…_With a huff, Regina put up her hand to silence her. "I don't believe in labels. Just as much as I don't believe in talking about my personal life with someone that is not a part of it."

"Oh...ok. That's cool."

"Yet..."

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Emma nodded but inwardly cringed at how bad this was going. _What the hell am I thinking here. Tonya's right I should just fess up. _"Professor Mills I know that this sounds like some cheap come on."

"Beyond cheap...and dare I say I a tad creepy." She folded her arms across her chest, wondering if perhaps she should have worn a turtle neck today instead. While she did dress to not only look good and entice others, snaring psychotic baristas was not her goal. Perhaps she had shown too much cleavage and enticed the poor girl. Or perhaps it was the skirt. Yes she should have chosen pants today...

"I'm not looking at your breasts." Emma said with a smirk, then frowned realizing the brunette's last choice of words. "And creepy, really?"

"What would you call it?"

"Bad preparation." Emma offered with a crooked smile. "You get hit on all the time, right?"

"Of course." The arrogance in her velvety voice wasn't missed.

"Then how is this creepy? Because I'm a woman?"

"I bought a coffee, and you asked to go steady, dear. That was a buy one get one free promotion I didn't ask for."

"Professor I really don't have time for the proper courting procedures..." Emma smiled. "…that a woman like you would surely deserve."

The compliment made Regina pause. It wasn't the most elaborate nor creative one she'd ever heard, but the girl made it sound almost poetic somehow. "So you're gay?"

"Yes, I am." Emma laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Who would have thought it took two years on Archie's couch to give me confidence enough to admit that so openly these days."

"Archie?"

"My town's therapist."

"So you're not only creepy, you're crazy too." Regina rolled her eyes, regretting her decision to not to take her order to go.

"Enough with the name calling." Emma frowned again.

"Enough of all this. In case you haven't noticed, you have crashed and burned." Regina retorted. "I'm not interested."

"Pretend."

"What?"

"I want you to _pretend _to be my girlfriend."

"This proposal isn't any better. In fact it's a little worse…a lot worse. I have a day job and it's not at 976-Babe."

"I know that." Emma groaned. "This is so not how I rehearse this in my head…but…well you make me nervous."

"They don't call me The Evil Queen because I give people warm fuzzies, dear."

Twins eyebrows shot up. "You know about that nickname?"

"Of course I do." She gave a sigh of boredom. "I'd have to be a deaf idiot not to." Dark eyes roamed over the younger woman's body. "Why do you need to pretend to have a girlfriend? You look normal enough to me and this Andy fellow seems to have helped you become one with your sexuality and this is college after all...girls are experimenting all the time."

"Archie, his name is Archie."

"Whatever."

"It's the Enchantment Harvest in Storybrooke this weekend."

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes, my hometown. In Maine."

"The town with _one _therapist?" Regina sighed wondering why she still indulging the barista at all. The only question she should be asking of her, was for her leave the booth. Yet there she sat listening.

"It's a small town." Emma shrugged. "Everyone comes home to celebrate. It's pretty cool actually. We all dress up like story book characters and do it up big. And occasionally they bring home someone their dating. My parents are all excited because they are expecting to meet the woman I've been seeing."

"And this woman is make believe?"

"No, you exist, but I may have stretched the truth about our relationship!"

Regina inhaled sharply. "You told someone in Mayberry…"

"Storybrooke." Emma corrected.

"…that you're sleeping with me!"

"I only said dating…" Regina gave her a knowing look. "Yes, but I guess that was implied."

"Why me?"

"Because you're you". Emma answered honestly. "Duh, you're Regina Freaking Mills. A walking fantasy. A girl can do much much worse than you."

"Yes. Yes you could." Regina jutted her chin a bit in the air but couldn't ignore the earnestness in the blonde's eyes and voice.

Then Emma eyed the macchiato. "It's getting cold, you know."

"I think I'll take it to go." Regina started to gather her belongings. "On second thought keep it."

Emma reached out and laid a hand on the brunette's. "Wait." Regina pulled back her hand slowly. "I'm not the lunatic that you probably think I am. I've got a small problem and you're the only that can help me solve it without hurting a lot of people."

"By pretending that we're in a relationship?"

"Yes. The festivities last about four days and...and by the end of it all we'll both have what we want. "

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is insane. I'm not going to Maine with you or even to the movies!"

"Just listen I don't have much time."

"Are you going to tell me you're dying or something else as tragic?"

Emma laughed. "No, but my break will be over soon and I'll have to go back to making coffee."

"Perhaps that would be best…"

"My best friend is getting married."

"William and Kate are having a baby." Emma's brows knitted with confusion. "Exactly Ms. Swan another bit of news I care nothing about.'

"Geez, you sure are making this hard."

"You're a stalker, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to make things hard for you."

"I'm not a stalker!" Emma said a bit too loudly drawing a few stares. She looked over that the counter, Tonya was laughing. "I'm just a girl that made a stupid mistake and trying to rectify it the best way possible. People in Storybrooke tend to date and marry people from Storybrooke…"

"So you're inbreeds? That explains so much." Regina muttered.

Emma ignored her. "And when I came out, there weren't exactly a lot of options to carry on the tradition if you know what I mean. So my parents and basically everyone seem to always be worried about whether I'll meet someone and be well happily ever after."

"But you've dated people here I'm assuming." Again Regina wondered why would someone like the blonde need to make up a girlfriend. She was more than attractive enough and her blue..no greenish..no blue eyes were very pretty. _Watch Regina it__…she's a stalker remember…_

"Oh, yeah sure." Emma answered, but a bit too quickly for Regina's liking.

"And none of these women are suitable to bring home."

"That would be a negative." Emma frowned. "So then my best friend Ruby got engaged to August and everyone was giving me these sad looks at the engagement party because I still hadn't brought anyone home. And I just got tired of it all and I kinda told people I was dating…"

"Me." Emma nodded. "I should sue you for defamation of character." Regina seethed. She picked up her macchiato and sipped it.

"Probably."

"Well tell everyone we broke up. That should be believable enough."

"I did!"

"Let me guess we made up." Emma could have sworn she almost saw the brunette smirk when she said it.

"Eventually."

"Why?"

"My little shit of a brother told everyone at the dinner table that I had made you up." And Emma could tell from the look in her parents eyes that perhaps they'd considered that theory as well.

"Perceptive little fellow."

"Too damn smart for his own good."

"Apparently that doesn't run in the family." Regina retorted.

"Hey I got 1500 on my SATs and my GRE scores were nothing to sneeze at."

"I demand a recount." Regina had heard just about enough, more than enough. While Emma Swan's predicament was mildly interesting at best there was no way in hell she would participate in such shenanigans. She rose to her feet. "All of this sounds like a personal problem. Yours and definitely not mine. Tell them we broke up and be done with it. I don't care. And don't approach me again in this manner. _Girlfriend_," She scuffed. "I haven't been someone's girlfriend since junior high. What are you twelve…" Then Regina paused. "Wait you said by the end of the weekend we'd _both _have what we wanted. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes you did. What could I possibly gain from this situation?"

"I was hoping you would do this out of the goodness of your heart."

"I'm the Evil Queen remember." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't have a heart."

"Sure you do." Emma stood up too and took a step forward. She inhaled a bit and was filled with the scent of Regina's perfume and realized this was the closest she'd ever been to the other woman. "That fire within you has to live somewhere, right?"

Normally Regina would take a step back if someone had invaded her personal space without her permission or initiative. But she stood there and let a few seconds tick by before they were interrupted by an incessant vibrating sound.

"You've got mail professor." Emma said with a slight smile. Regina blinked and looked at her flashing phone on the table. "It's the motivation I think you'll need to see things my way." Emma shrugged and walked back to the counter.

Regina snatched up her phone. There was an email from swan_lake1234.


	2. Chapter 2: The Negotiations

**Authors Notes:  
**

I just wanna say thanks for the TONS of kind reviews I've received in such a short amount of time! They really made my day.

This story has really been fun to write and I'm looking forward to where it leads...Storybrooke!

I hope you guys enjoy the negotiations!**  
**

**Chapter Two: The Negotiations**

Emma tip toed into the ART History 215 class as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, the door behind her didn't have the same agenda. It closed with a loud thud causing everyone to turn around. Regina Mills paused at the blackboard knowing it could only be her newly acquired stalker causing such chaos. She turned around to see Emma mouthing a silent "sorry", as she took a seat on the back row. Students literally had to dodge the daggers the professor shot the blonde.

"As I was saying..." Regina began. "Complex social and political messages can often be found in visual culture of classical art. Take women for instance, the visual representation of them in statues, coins, and painting say so much..."

Emma listened intently to Regina's voice and let its rich tones wash over her. She could listen to the other woman talk for hours on end. And she had when she'd been her student. Despite what her passing grade reflected, Emma would often just stare at the brunette and let her mind wonder.

"If you observe closely, you'll see evidence of gender construction, expressions of power and status, preservation of social hierarchies." Her eyes connected with Emma's. "...and even control of sexuality." She sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs causing her hemline to race dangerously towards inappropriate. "So for next class, I want a two page essay about the work _La Scapigliata_ also known as The Lady of the Disheveled Hair by the one and only Leonardo da Vinci. And before you get excited I did not write about this one in my book. And even if I did, I wouldn't want to hear some third rate interpretation of my _own _thoughts. And on that note, you are dismissed."

As students rushed to their next class, Emma walked down the aisle towards Regina. "Hi."

"Ms. Swan."

"You know I thought of audting this class."

She flipped her hair back. "Don't botther, I would definitely fail you."

_Tough crowd. _"I got your message." Nervously Emma had watched Regina from the counter as she read her email. When she'd returned from a brief trip to the stock room, the professor had vanished from the back booth. A few minutes later Emma had gotten an email of her own.

_**Meet me when your shift is over. I'm sure you'll know where to find me.**_

And Emma had known where to find her.

"And I got your message loud and clear as well. So not only are you a lousy stalker and an inept pick up artist, you're a clumsy extortionist as well."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying to pick you up! Wait...clumsy?" _You would think I was turning in a botched homework assignment! _

Regina folded her arms. She hadn't known what to expect when she opened the attachment to Emma's email at the coffee shop. But seeing the chair of the art department in a strip club getting a lap dance was so not in her top five guesses. It took everything in her not to start laughing as the svelte stripper rode the rotund professor like a pony at the rodeo. Harrison was dressed in what looked like a diaper, and the song playing was Mariah Carey's _Always Be My Baby._

"Did you even send the right email. It wasn't even me in that ridiculous video. What kind of half-hatched blackmail..."

"It wasn't meant for blackmail, it was meant to entice you!"

Regina scoffed. "Entice? With Harrison Clark and some freakish fetish fantasy? That's not exactly my cup of tea, if you know what I mean."

"Pretty funny stuff though, right." Emma grinned. "And it can all be yours to do whatever you wish. A video such as this could be very damaging to his status here on campus"

If archenemies really existed, then Harrison Clark was Regina's. Instead of actually running the art department, the older professor's favorite pass time seemed to be making Regina's life a living hell at the university. It was no secret he'd voted against hiring her, was outspoken against her getting tenure, and was campaigning for her to be fired every other day. His tirades often landed on deaf ears because well Regina Mills was just that Regina Mills. Her classes were the most sought after, she raised tons of the money for the department, and her tasks actually had the department running like a well-oiled machine. With Harrison Clark out of the picture, the department chair was a real possibility if not a guaranteed. Perhaps the blonde was more cunning that she suspected. Regina was almost impressed.

"Not exactly what I was expecting."

"I bet."

"I thought perhaps you would have kidnapped a puppy and held him for ransom."

"Do you even own a dog?"

"Not, but I figured that wouldn't have stopped you." Regina lifted her leg slightly to inspect her boot, and she didn't miss how that had got Emma's full attention. "But what you sent was...interesting."

Emma quick averted her eyes after being caught slightly ogling. "So yeah, and you'll be next to ascend to the throne of the art department."

Regina frowned. "I deserve his job on my own merits. I don't have to _cheat _Ms Swan."

"Whoa, don't be offended. And it's not cheating. More like leveling the playing field."

"He's not a worthy opponent."

"I totally agree. Dr Clark is an asshole and treats his students like shit. Like even more so than you." Emma didn't miss Regina's glare. "Not the asshole part...I meant the student thing."

Regina just shook her head and sighed. The blonde's affinity for jumbled dialog was so vexing. "So you'd ruin a man's career?"

"I wouldn't lose _much _sleep over it."

"Then why haven't you released this before now?"

"Didn't have a reason to I guess." Emma shrugged. "Getting rid of him wasn't a high priority of mine, but I know that the idea appeals to you."

"I does."

"I figured as much. Ambition is one of your many attributes."

Regina was ambitious indeed. It fueled and sustained her. "Who took the video?"

"I did." Emma raised her hand playfully. "Photography major remember?"

"Not really." Though she did. "What were you doing at a strip club?"

"I worked there."

A perfectly arched brow rose and dark eyes moved down Emma's frame and then back up. Emma had traded in her work Cafe t-shirt, for a fitted long sleeve deep blue button down. Gone was her earlier ponytail. Her long blonde hair hung loosely pass her shoulders. "You're a stripper?"

The blonde cleared her throat. "Bartender." She blurted. "Um, I was a bartender."

"Oh." Regina gave a faux yawn. "I was almost titillated."

Emma hoped she wasn't blushing. "So do we have a deal?" She extended her hand.

"You honestly think _this _is worth a weekend on Fantasy Island with you?" Regina uncrossed her legs and slid down to the floor. "I can start the rumors about Baby Cakes myself."

"No video." She's sent along a timer program that deleted the email and any traces of it video after five minutes of viewing.

"Rumors are powerful." Regina knew that all too well.

"Proof is more powerful." Emma countered.

"This is a chance to get rid of a man that loathes your beauty, youth, intelligence, and...dare I say."

"Yes?"

"Your witchery." Emma groaned. "And not that you're a witch or anything. But you know that whole voodoo that you do some well thing...like mojo."

_Totally vexing!_ Regina conceded with a nod and then scrunched up a face a bit. "He's made sexual advances towards me. Way too many in fact."

"How could he not?" Emma stammered a bit. "I mean, he's an asshole…so yeah...totally inappropriate. So will you do it?"

Regina almost smiled at her. "I think I'll pass."

"What?"

Regina moved closer. "Not enough in the pot, dear. I'll sit this hand out."

"But.."

"For this pay out, at best I'll send a sexy text to your phone while you're at home. I'll may even throw in one of those ridiculous photos couples take of themselves with their cellphones."

"I can do that with photoshop!"

"If you want _me _Ms. Swan." She took another step closer. "You're going to have to ante up."

Personal space is the region surrounding a person which they regard as psychologically theirs. At that moment the professor had definitely entered Emma Swan's personal space. And psychologically just then she was like JELL-O. She could almost feel some transference of energy as she looked in the dark depth of Regina's eyes. A pull; it was like a magnet.

Regina felt it too, the effect she had on the younger woman. She was use to that of course, having an effect on the people around her. She was a catalyst to everyone she met, causing some type of reaction. You either loved her or hated her. You wanted to smack her or kiss her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what category the blonde probably fell into. She moved closer and enjoyed Emma literally squirming before her eyes.

"True Love's Twilight." Emma said barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" She distanced herself a bit.

"Your wrote about in your book. If was the first painting that touched..."

"I know what it is. But why are you bringing it up?" Her father had purchased the painting during on a trip to Paris when she was seven years old. They'd visited Montmartre, walking amongst the artists as they painted. They'd passed one artist and his canvas had attracted a young Regina.

"It was somehow lost in an estate sale, right?"

"Yes, it was." But it hadn't. During her parents' divorce, her mother, Cora, had sold the painting on purpose and without Regina's permission. She'd left that detail out of her book.

"I found it."

"What do you mean you found it? I've looked everywhere for that painting."

"I have a knack for finding things." Since reading the professor's rather passionate description about the painting, Emma had launched her own search for it. Which was kinda hard, since all she had to go by was Regina's words and no photo. But as she read the words, she'd hear Regina harmonious and flawles voice in her ears and the paining appeared before her eyes.

The artist hadn't been a famous one and had only signed his initials. The lucky owners of the painting ended up being members of the Smith family in Seattle, who acquired it when it was given to them as a gift in the late 1990s. Originally owned by Paul and Marilyn Smith, it was later handed down their daughter, Lois. When ffaced with financial burdens that she decided to look into the painting's value. Luckily the art dealer asked to evaluate the painting, Emma had contacted in the past.

At some point in time, Emma had planned to give the painting to the professor as a gift. However due to her current predicament she had to use it as a bargaiing chip.

"Apparently." Regina said before tilting her head a bit. "But there was no picture."

"Just your words." Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "But I'm pretty sure this is it."

After a few swipes of her finger she showed the photograph to Regina.

She gave a slight gasp, and her eyes grew wide as she grabbed the phone. "This is it!" There it was the now haunting painting that had hung on her wall in her youth. The carefully slashed colors of purple, blue, and white that to most people just looked like any other abstract drawing with lines.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"True Love's Twilight." Emma leaned over her shoulder. "Pretty cool name. See how right there?" Her hand grazed over Regina's. "You can see how these two lines moved together despite everything else going on".

"Exactly." Regina breathed. "How much…" She turned around bumping uinto Emma. "do you want for this?"

"Four days." Emma answered firmly. After seeing Regina's reaction to the photo, Emma finally felt like she had a chance at making this deal work.

"But it's mine." Her trademark glare was back.

"No professor, it's mine. I purchased it from the owners free and clear."

"I'll pay you double whatever they gave you."

"Four days is the price."

Regina clutched at empty air and balled her fists together like crushing a can. Emma was pretty sure that imaginary can was her face. "You…you…stalker!" She seethed.

"Call me whatever you like." Emma gave a lopsided grin. "But I want four days."

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Not enough."

"What!"

"I said you need to bring more to this deal."

Emma's mouth feel open. "Are you serious? We're not negotiating world peace here!"

"I'm not the one that lied to Mommy and Daddy." She countered.

"Short of sacrificing a virgin, I have nothing else to give you!"

Regina smiled and reached out grabbing the front of Emma's shirt. She tugged her forward. "Now you're getting creative."

"Weekend at the spa?" _I'm so going to be broke!_

Regina leaned in and whispered in Emma's ear. "More."

The brush of heat almost made Emma shutter. "Free coffee at the cafe" _I'm so going to get fired!_

"More."

"Uh, a month of being at your beck and call?" _I'm so going to be tired!_

"Make it three months."

"Ok, ok.." Emma nodded. "Three months of being your loyal servant."

Regina pushed her away. "And I'm not a hooker for hire so no sex."

Emma tried to regain composure. "Of course not, but just to let you know that's totally negotiable." She smiled, but Regina did not. "Yeah, right no sex. I'm totally cool with that, as long as there are kisses, hugs, hand holding, and playful smacks on the bottom."

Regina folded her arms. "Four kisses _total_, no tongue. Hugs and hand holding are acceptable I suppose. And no playful smacks."

"Four kisses a day with tongue being negotiable if needed, hugs,hand holding, and playful smacks on the bottom if playing sports or we're cooking."

"Ms Swan, what is your obsession with butt smacking?" Another deep sigh from the brunette. "Two kisses a day and _only_ if we've been drinking is tongue negotiable. Hugs, Hand Holding. And yes I'll allow you to smack my bottom _only_ if I'm cooking or playing sports."

"Three kisses, a day."

"You're pushing it." Regina warned.

"We're supposed to be a happy couple in love."

Regina looked at the ceiling and tapped her foot a bit. "Fine, three kisses a day with only one exceeding more than 8 seconds".

"As long as these exclude kisses for hello and goodbye. _And_ also excludes all kisses on the cheek?"

Regina extended her hand. "Deal."

Emma grinned. "Seriously?"

"I suggest you shake my hand now, dear before I change my mind."

"Of course." Emma took the soft hand into her own and shook it furiously. "Awesome!"

"For you maybe."

"You won't regret this. And you may even have some fun."

Regina turned away towards her desk and started to pack up. "I already do. And I seriously doubt it."

"I would have done six months you know…of being your humble servant."

Regina clicked her briefcase shut and whipped around. "And I was willing to include undershirt fondling, but you didn't request it."

"Too late?"

"Very."

"Can I call you babe?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

Emma laughed but with sarcasm. "This is going to be so much."

"You asked for it Ms Swan."

"Indeed I did." Emma was excited. She had just negotiated the deal of lifetime. _The_ Regina Mills had just agreed to be her girlfriend and to go Storybooke for the weekend.

"Just remember, everything has a price." Regina warned as she walked pass Emma. "And I hope that it's worth it. Oh by the way I only fly first class."

Emma started walking after her. "What! I can't afford that!"


	3. Chapter 3: Prep and Landing

**Authors Note: **I can't believe the number of reviews, follows, favs, and all the kinds words on this story! I'm shocked at how much people are enjoying it. It really makes me feel good as a writer! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prep and Landing**

Since Queen Regina decided that taking the red eye was not an option, the only flight that Emma could get was a 6:00am flight that Thursday morning. It was cutting it close, but it should give them enough time to meet with Emma's family before the festitivities began. Emma had gotten to the airport at 4:45 am. She was barely awake and sipping on her third coffee and half wished for an IV so the caffeine could go directly into her veins. She'd stumbled out of bed that morning and dressed in sweat pants, a sweater, and a baseball cap.

They were due to board the plane in the next fifteen minutes and still no sign of the professor. Emma was beginning to get a little nervous, wondering if Regina had in fact changed her mind. Their last communication had been a text message from Regina after Emma had sent her the flight information.

_**Fine**_

Emma had considered that a shorthand version of a middle finger and confirmation that she was still going along with the plan. She hoped Regina was a woman of her word. They had shook hands on this deal, but still there was an uneasiness as she waited.

She yawned as she played Angry birds on her phone. Just as she was about to switch over to Fruit Ninja her phone rang. It was her mother.

Again another yawn escaped her. "Mom?"

"Emma, sweetie I just wanted to check to make sure you were still coming home today."

"Yes I'm still coming." She sighed. "Have I ever not come home for Enchantment weekend?"

"I know I know." Mary-Margaret hurrily said.

"Just admit you're checking to make sure I'm still bringing Regina."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am." Emma pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time. _At least I hope so, __where the hell is she? _"You'll finally get to meet her this weekend."

"Are you two umm ok since getting back together?"

"Of course, she wouldn't be coming this weekend otherwise." Emma felt bad about how easy the lying was becoming. _She wouldn't be coming all if I hadn't practically slit my risks to make it happen._

"Great, I'm getting the guest room ready as we speak. That is where she'll be staying, right?"

Emma smiled a bit. "Yes mom, they'll be no fornicating under you and Dad's roof."

"Emma I wasn't insinutating.."

"Sure you were." Emma laughed. Her mother had nothing to worry about, Regina's ironclad terms and conditions took care of that. "Look Mom, we're about to board in a little bit. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Ok, call us when you land just in case your Dad is running late to come get you girls."

"Will do, love you."

"I love you too sweetie, bye bye."

_I'm truly an ass.._Emma thought. The lying had snowballed. She'd simply mentioned she was seeing someone casually but then the incessant questioning had began and she'd blurted out the name Regina. Til this day, she wasn't really sure why she'd picked _the _most unapprochable and complicated woman on campus. Had she been on her game perhaps she would have considered Tonya as an option. But she had mentioned Tonya in the past as a good friend and didn't want to go there. But when her Dad had asked what was the name of the woman in her life, without any thought she's pictured the professor in her mind clear as day.

They announced that boarding was beginning for their flight. Emma picked up her duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder. At least with first class tickets, she didnt' have to wait in line. A man whistling beside her caught her attention. She followed what he was looking at and she definitely saw why he was staring.

Maybe Emma had drank too much coffee because it seemed like everything slowed down like a sequence in a music video. There was Regina Mills walking towards the gate. Out of no where Emma heard the guitar rift from One Republic's _Everybody Loves Me_ playing in head. The brunette was dressed in grey leggings with high heeled ankle boots of a slightly darker shade. Her assymetrical lightly pinstiped blazer was worn over a cream colored blouse. Silver hooped earrings dangled from her ears. She looked fabulous, and Emma half expected paparazzi to be following her. Her hair bounced perfectly with each step she and she wore shades. Regina always looked great, Emma suspected it was impossible for her not too. But this was the first time she'd ever seen her in non-business attire...even if the business attire was always sexy._ How the hell does she look __like at 5:30 in the morning!_

"Close your mouth, you look pathetic." Emma heard someone say. It took her a few seconds to realize it was an irritated woman speaking to her husband. But Emma closed her mouth as well.

Emma felt slightly special when everyone saw Regina approaching her. "You made it."

Regina parked her bag. "Against my better judgement."

"And this is how you dress for a cross country flight?"

Regina removed her shades and gave Emma a once over. "And exactly what are you dressed for dear? A track meet?"

"It's not even 6:00am."

"Time should not affect one's appearance. It would have taken mere seconds to put on some lip gloss and did you even comb your hair?"

Emma licked her lips and wondered had she even taken the time to put on chapstick. "Whatever"

"Whatever indeed." Regina moved passed her with her Louis Vuitton bag in tow. Emma suspected she had checked more luggage. There was no way Regina Mills would leave town with simply one bag.

When they got on the plane Emma rolled her eyes at the two men that practically fought over who would put Regina's bag in the overhead bin. And the professor was more than annoyed when Emma had joined the children in a preflight tour of the flight deck.

Though Emma would be eating ramen noodles for next few weeks to splurge for first class, she did appreciate the amenities, like the extra leg room. She eased into her seat after a quick trip to the restroom. "This is nice."

Regina closed her eyes then looked the blonde's way from the window seat. "Tell me you're not going to talk all the way there?" It was a little unnerving at first sitting so close to Regina. So much so, the two women barely spoke before take off. Emma would sneak sideways glasses toward Regina, who was reading on her iPad. Her exotic perfume was becoming more and more familiar. She was going to ask her the name of it until she saw the irritation in her seatmate's dark eyes.

"At least some of the way." She shrugged a bit. "We have to prep."

"No we don't"

"Sure we do."

Regina shook her head a bit. "No, I asked you to email me a copy of your lies so I could read them." Emma frowned. "They are lies Ms Swan, let's not forget that." Apparently she and Emma had been dating since February of that year.

"Sure, but you don't have to make it sound so sinister."

"Seems you would appreciate any color I give to this situation that doesn't paint you as the crazy stalker you are."

Emma looked around them. "Don't start with that stalker stuff again..."

"Would you prefer the phrase insanely persistant?"

"No, but I'll take what I can get."

"Speaking of your lies." Regina reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope. "I made some corrections."

Emma opened the envelope to reveal sheets of paper marked through with red ink. "You graded it!" This outburst invoked and irritated sigh from the guy sitting across from them. But when Regina shot him a death glare, the man quickly looked away.

"I made it better." Regina corrected.

"But these are things I've already told them."

"Then I expect you to correct them if any of these subjects come up."

"Such as?"

"I would never do a Tough Mudder contest." The mere idea that she would participate in a contest that involved getting seeped in mudd was just absurb. She was in excellent physical condition, but she didn't need to participate in some neandethal theatrics to prove it.

"But that's how we met!"

"And that insane story about how you had to give me CPR after I was electrocuted and fell in the mudd is just ridiculous."

Emma wiggled her brows. "But that was our first kiss."

"I organized a flash mob dance for your birthday?"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"And we broke up the because I have committment issues? That's another word for cheating."

"Well I was going to say you were possessive, but I didn't want my parents to think you were a..."

"Staker?"

Emma gave a lopsided grin. "Well yeah."

"And I would never see those silly Twilight movies either!"

The flight attendant walked over. "Ladies, I'm gonna have to ask you two keep it down a bit."

"Sorry." Emma offered.

Regina leaned over a bit, placing a hand on Emma's knee. "And I'll have a coffee with two creams and four splenda."

The flight attendant frowned. "But I haven't started taking drink orders yet."

Regina arched a brow. "Exactly. Perhaps you should." She waved the woman away.

"I see your reign as The Evil Queen extends past California."

She sat back and removed her hand. "Something you best remember, Ms Swan."

"Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gonna have to start calling me Emma at some point."

"I suppose."

"And I'll call you Regina. Or do you like Gina?"

"Regina." She insisted quickly. "I'm too mature for such silly nicknames."

"Its not really silly, just a shortening..."

"Regina will do Ms Sw...Emma."

A second ticked by. "I like that."

"What?"

"The sound of my name mixed with your voice."

Regina's dark eyes narrows a bit. _Her compliments are so differen, yet effective. _"Don't get use to it." She cleared her throat. "And what do your parents think about our age difference?"

"It's only a couple of years, no biggie. I never even mentioned it. It's not like you're thirty."

"I'm twenty nine actually." But she would be turning thirty in the summer.

"I know."

"You could have chosen someone younger." Not that Regina had a problem being slightly older, but parents always see things differently. Not that she cared what the Swans thought of her. But it would help if they didn't hate her for the four days she was to endure their company.

"But then that someone wouldn't have been you." Emma was going to have to do a better job of filtering her words around Regina. But there was so much she was trying to get sorted out in her thoughts for the upcoming weekend.

Regina tilted her head a bit and studied the other woman. "How long did your last relationship last?"

Emma looked away. "I'm not very good at relationships."

"So not long?"

"Not long at all."

The brunette wondered what story was behind the uneasines that set in just then. She'd get to the bottom of it.

"Did you stalk her too?"

Emma laughed. "No, I reserve that privilege only for you."

"So you admit to actually being a stalker?" Regina smiled, Emma could almost swear her teeth sparkled when she did.

"I admit nothing. So what about your last relationship?"

As quickly as the beautiful smile appeared, it disappeared. "That's none of your business."

"But you just asked me..."

"I'm not the one that made up a fake _girlfriend_. Which reminds me, is that how you're going to be introducing me as your _girlfriend?"_

"Would you prefer female lover?" Emma joked with a very bad English accent.

"I would prefer none of this in all honesty." Several times the professor had thought of not showing up at the airport. But Emma Swan was offering in exchange for this little performance was enough to see it through. The painting most of all had propelled her to the airport.

"I know that, and I am so in your debt for helping me out with all this."

"It's rather extreme...the lengths you're going to. Is there something more that you're not telling me? Why is it so important to have everyone believe you're not alone? Its not as if you're some fifty year old with twenty cats living in your mother's basement. You're young, fairly educated..."

"You wouldn't understand."

"So it would seem. However, figuring you out seems like an impossible task that I don't wish to bored myself with."

"When you meet everyone some of the peices will fall into place." Emma offered. "I wished I hadn't lied to them. I really do. But telling the truth doesn't seem like an option. I remember when I let it slip that Santa Claus wasn't real to my little brother. Mary-Margaret didn't talk to me for a week."

"She sounds like a nun." She's asked Emma to supply her with all the names of her family and friends. She'd since memorized them. Regina Mills did nothing half-assed.

'Not with all the sex she and my Dad have." Emma scrunched up her face. "I know kids like to think their parents are in love, but those two act like they are on a constant honeymoon."

Regina smirked just a bit. "Hope my room isn't next to theirs."

"Nope, between mine and Henry's."

"That's my father's name. Henry." It had been a little shocking that Emma's younger brother shared the same name as her father.

"I know."

"Is there anything you don't know about me? Regina folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"I'm thorough"

"Well so am I am." Another envelope was dropped into Emma's lap.

"What's this?"

"The background check I ran on you."

"You ran a background..."

"Of course I did. Do you think I would really be here otherwise. I don't just run away with girls for the weekend." Emma looked at her strangely. "At least not unless I invite them..." She added. "Whatever...you checked out well enough. But then again most serial killers do."

"Now I'm a serial killer?" Emma threw her hands in the air. "I'm harmless Regina and not a threat to anyone."

"No kidding dear, with a credit score of 608...you couldn't even get a foot in the bank to rob it."

"My credit report, really?"

* * *

"Four bags!" Emma growled as she helped pull off yet another peice of Regina's luggage and put it on the cart.

"Some people own clothes that can't be stuffed into a duffle bag." The brunette replied as she fiddled with her phone.

Surprisingly enough, the two women had gotten along decently the rest of the flight and for the connecting flight as well. Although they were asked several times to keep quiet when they argued. Regina threatened to have more than one flight attendant fired. Emma had made friends with 8 year old and played videos games with him, which constantly disturbed Regina while reading a book. The professor had to repeatedly push Emma off her shoulder when she'd fallen asleep. Yes, they had gotten along decently.

"My dad should be waiting, let's go."

The moment they stepped outside, the cold Maine air hit Regina in the face like a hard smack. She had gotten use to the less harsh winters of California. Thankfully she'd put a pair of gloves in her purse. Emma, now wearing a red leather jacket, walked over and placed a scarf around Regina's neck. "You'll need it more than me. I'll get another one when I get home." Before Regina would say thank you or anything else, Emma went running off towards a red truck parked curveside.

A man got out and hugged her, and Regina assumed it was Emma's father. They turned and walked toward her. Regina straightened her posture a bit. _Its showtime..._

"Regina, this is my Dad."

Regina raised a brow. Very nice looking indeed, even if it was somewhat in a prettyboy way. David Swan was of average height, with short cropped sandy brown hair. He had kind blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled. He looked much younger than she had expected.

"Nice to meet you Mr Swan."

"Please call me David." He reached out pulled her into a bear hug. "Em here has told us all about you." He pulled back and looked down at her. "Its so nice to finally meet you. I gotta say the pictures did not do you justice."

_Pictures?_ She looked at Emma and conveyed her question before turning back to David. "Thank you, you're so kind."

"Your mom's excited about your coming home, so let's get going. Let me get your bags."

"You may need an army for those bags." Emma pointed to the cart.

David laughed. "Did you bring two more people that I don't see?"

Regina rolled here eyes. "I've traveled with less before."

David and Emma looked at each other and shared a smile. "No worries, plenty of room on the back of the truck."

Regina swiftly braced herself in front of her bags as if guarding them. "Back of the truck? These bags are not camping gear. You can not simply throw them on the back of..."

"Babe calm down." Emma interrupted as she walked over to her and put her arms around Regina's shoulder. "They will be fine. I promise." She nudged her forward and they moved towards the truck. "Relax, it will be just fine." Emma whispered in her ear. "We've got four days, you can't blow up over every little thing..."

"That luggage..."

"Will be just fine, Dad keeps this truck immaculate. It's like his third kid." Then without another word Emma gave Regina a quick kiss on the forehead and opened the passenger side door for her. "After you."

Still slightly stunned by the innocent yet unexpected kiss, Regina stopped short. "There is only a front seat?"

"It's fits three people easy." David called to them from the cab of the truck.

"Don't call me _Babe"_ Regina muttered climbing inside. Emma had been correct, the truck was very clean and smelled of leather and what she assumed was David's after shaved, or perhaps the pine tree shaped air freshner dangling from the rearview mirror. It was a tight fit when both Swans got in as well. Emma stretched her arm across the seat behind Regina with their thighs touching slightly. They pulled off into traffic with the radio playing an old Areosmith song.

"So Regina have you ever been to Maine before?" David asked.

"Actually yes, I visited just this pass September. I went sailing, it was very beautiful."

David glanced over at his daughter. "This summer? Em, did you go as well?"

Emma shifted a bit in her seat. "Umm, no I had to work."

"Oh, because I would have been hurt that you didn't come visit being so close."

"Yeah, we totally would have come to visit ."

"Yes, of couse." Regina nodded, making note to be as vague as possible about her past activities to avoid conflicts.

The rest of the trip was filled with father and daughter talking about the weekend and all the festivities. Regina remained quiet, occassionally asking a question or simply smiling. Tonight was going to be the meet and greet at some place called Granny's Diner.

After they got out of the city, they traveled a desolate two lane highway. It seemed like forever before they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke: Where Time Stands Still." And the sign was right. The small seaside town looked like something out of a Hallmark movie. People walked the streets and the town looked to be full of small shops, cafes, and historical buildings. It was all so quaint, Regina expected the people to burst out in a musical number like the opeing credits of a Disney movie.

"The clock tower has the wrong time." Regina pointed out.

Emma chuckled. "It's been that way as long as I can remember."

"It can't be fixed?"

"The town voted to not fix it." David added.

"That seems rather absurd. The purpose of a clock is to keep time."

"True..." David looked at his daughter. "Emma you didn't tell her the story behind the clock?"

"No. I wanted to wait until she got to see it in person." She was about to explain when David slammed on the breaks. Instinctly Emma grabbed Regina and kept her from lunging forward. When everyone in the truck looked up there was a white horse in the middle of the road. There was a rather short man tugging on the horse to move, but it wasn't moving. David put his head out of the window. "Hey Leroy, traffic coming through!"

Regina leaned forward and pushed hair out of her face. She eyed the horse's head. She blinked because she must have been imagining things because she saw what resembled a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead, "Is that a..."

"Unicorn?" Emma laughed. "Welcome to Storybrooke Babe."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry I'm not about to go all OUAT traditional just because Regina saw a unicorn (wink wink)

Also I know I wrote this and all but my favorite part was imagining Regina walking through the airport in slow motion with Everyone Loves Me playing as background music. There is a youtube video out there with song featuring The Evil Queen.

Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) is fabulous!


	4. Chapter 4: Charmed to Meet and Greet You

**Author's Note: **I am absolute floored and thrilled at all the reviews, favs, and follows! I even got a shout off on a Swan Queen tumbler thread! Whoohoo! Sorry this update is later than usual...but I had work, homework, someone else's homework...and I got behind on lots of stuff. I hope you enjoy the update! Have so many ideas in mind for this story...its truly been fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Charmed to Meet and Greet You**

"You've got to be kidding me." Regina said absently as she looked at the majestic white horse thrashing about practically throwing the small man around as he held onto the reigns.

Emma laughed and opened the door. "Relax it's Enchantment weekend, you'll probably see all sorts of crazy things, doesn't mean they're real. The horn is fake. Let's go help poor Leroy out."

"_We_?" Regina asked with wide eyes. David was already out of the truck helping to deflect traffic. She saw a badge glitter on his belt in the distance. _Yes, Emma's notes did say that her father was the town sheriff._ "Can't Daddy Dearest handle it?"

"Yes, the traffic." She extended her hand to Regina. "Come on, you need to be seen supporting your woman."

"If the horse tramples you, then I'll just have to be seen as the lady mourning her dead _woman_. That sounds like a better script to me."

"You'll get nothing in return."

"My stalker will be gone. Sounds like a windfall."

Emma sighed. "Fine, sit here. It will only take a moment." Regina watched Emma walk towards the chaotic scene in front of her. She had a brief flash of Emma in those skintight jeans just the day before, and Regina thought that would have made for a more lovely view than the baggy sweats she wore. _Oh well..._ It took only a minute or so for Emma to calm the horse. But it was clear the horse preferred Emma over Leroy when he got agitated as she gave the reigns back to him. Then she saw Emma motioning towards her to come out. Regina nodded No. Emma nodded Yes. Regina nodded No! Emma nodded Yes!

"This is just stupid." Regina hissed as she got out of the truck. Because of the wind, she flipped up the collar of her coat

"Yes?" A frosty smile greeted Emma, that never reached her smoldering brown eyes. She barely acknowledged Leroy with more than a glance.

"I gotta take the horse back to the stables."

"And this concerns me because..."

"Well I didn't just wanna leave you in the car."

"I don't remember complaining about missing your company."

"Damn sister, where'd you get the she-devil?" Leroy interrupted.

Regina's dark glare moved to him. "Excuse me?" Leroy moved back a step, a bit wobbly on his legs. Then he let out a loud belch "Are you drunk?" She covered her nose.

"No." He lied.

"No wonder the horse prefers _her_, you smell like lighter fluid mixed with nachos."

"Regina, we get it OK " Emma turned to Leroy. "Look before my Dad locks you up for the afternoon and tonight, I suggest you go sleep it off. I'll take care of this."

"I'm not drunk Emma." Leroy insisted before his face turned a dull shade of green. He crumpled over and threw up all over Regina's boots!

* * *

"Those were five hundred dollar boots!" Regina seethed as she and Emma walked up to the front door of the Swan residence.

"I know." Emma groaned. The brunette had talked, no correction screamed about her damaged boots since Leroy ruined them earlier in the middle of Main Street. "I said I would get them cleaned."

"Don't bother! Between whatever that idiot had ingested and the...the..."

"Horse shit?" Emma couldn't help but laugh, but Regina did not. After Leroy's mistake Regina had quickly backed up and stepped into a huge pile of horse manure. A really big pile of horse manure.

"I don't see anything funny about that."

Refusing to subject yet another pair of her shoes to possible damage until at the Swan Residence, Regina opted to wear a pair of David's fishing boots. She wore them with confidence despite her wobbly gait. Emma had barely been able to retrain the professor from clawing Leroy to pieces Somehow she had convinced her not to press charges. Emma didn't even know what the charge would be, nor did she want her _girlfriend's _first official act in Storybrooke to be having someone arrested. But then again, just about everyone in Storybrooke had Leroy arrested at some point in time. It was a right of passage.

"And now we smell like farm animals." Regina looked at the blue craftsman house complete with a white picked fence and thought how different it was from the Manhattan penthouse she'd grown up in. But somehow it all seemed fitting for Emma Swan.

"I thought you liked to ride horses."

"Yes, ride them with the proper clothing and gear. And I never signed up to ride one bareback through Smallville."

"Storybrooke."

"Whatever."

David had left the happy couple alone sensing tension between then after picking them up from the stables. He'd gone ahead of them into the house with _most _of Regina's luggage.

"Regina things will run smoother, I promise."

"Oh, I know they will. Because we're breaking up tonight!"

"We can't. You just got here."

"You're lucky I came at all! Tell them I'm a bitch! Tell them I cheated. I don't care, blame whatever you want on me."

"We had a deal."

"And I had a nice pair boots! You need to adapt Ms. Swan."

"Emma." She corrected her. "Think of all you're giving up." Emma pleaded. They were at the bottom of the steps now. "Clark's ass on a platter. That beautiful painting. And..." She moved closer. "Me."

"You?"

The front door opened and there stood Mary-Margaret Swan."What's taking you so long?" Both women turned towards her. Mary-Margaret had a bright smile that seemed to warm the cold afternoon air. Just like David, Regain thought Emma's mom looked remarkably young as well. Her dark hair was cut in a trendy pixie style and she was dressed casually in jeans and pink cardigan sweater. Regina tried her best not to scowl as she she was still pondering Emma's _Me _comment_._ "Come on in." She ushered the younger woman in and pulled Emma first into a hug and then Regina.

"Oh my its so nice to finally meet you!"

"Same here." Regina smiled brightly hoping to match the the other woman's enthusiasm She hugged just as tight as her husband too. Maybe tighter. Regina struggled to breathe under the pressure.

"Mom, you're choking her!" Emma pulled them apart.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited."

Regina opened her coat, she could feel herself start to perspire The house was deliciously warm. "Emma has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you." Emma was already the pulling the coat off her arms. Regina appreciated the gesture and gave a simple nod.

"Same here. Please have a seat." Emma and Regina sat down. Emma tried not laugh at Regina's attempt at crossing her legs with her father's boots on. She slide closer to the brunette draping an arm around her. Regina catching the clue, leaned a bit rigidly into the embrace.

"Are you ok?" David asked noticing the awkwardness between them.

"That impromptu horseback ride was a little harsh on my back." Regina lied.

"Aspirin?" he offered.

"No, I'm just fine."

"Would you like something to drink?" David asked.

"A white wine would be lovely."

David and Mary-Margaret exchanged glances.

"Oh, are you red wine drinkers?"

Emma smirked. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon."

Regina barely muted the sarcastic response of _And?_ that was dripping from her lips. "Oh I see." Regina said almost apologetically. "A glass of water would fine."

"Wait." David snapped his fingers. "The gift basket from Katherine had a bottle in it. I think it's upstairs. I'll go get it."

"Oh, no need..." Regina wasn't in the mood for room temperature white wine.

"No, I'll be right back." David shot off upstairs passing his son Henry who was coming down.

Regina could feel Mary-Margaret eyes on questioningly. Regina figured she was still doing what she called the _size-up._ It's what two women did to each when first meeting. While some women bought the entire _Sex in The City_ friendships, Regina knew better. Women did not like each other. Not truly. Not deep down. What they did was tolerate each other long enough so the could refer to someone as a friend or some cases have sex. Having only known Mary-Margaret Swan two to three minutes Regina had in fact sized her up. She was mostly kind, trusting, quick to laugh, and probably as quick to cry. Women like her gave women like Regina a toothache. Actually Regina felt a tingle in her perfect teeth just then. Given difference circumstances, she highly doubted they would be friends. Regina was about to comment on the staring but the other woman spoke first.

"Emma sent up pictures." Mary-Margaret tilted her head to the side and studied Regina. "And I keep getting the feeling I know you..." There was a beeping sound from the kitchen "Oh my cookies...I'll be right back." Leaving Regina and Emma alone with Henry. Both women stood up. The boy walked over them while he played his Nintendo DS. Emma playfully snatched it from him.

"I was about pass my higest score!" He growled trying to reached the game his sister held out of his reach. Emma ruffled his dark hair. "And this is my little brother Henry."

"Hello Henry." Regina said with a slight softening to her voice. She extended her hand and he shook it. "I'm Regina."

"I know." He said flatly. While Emma's parents unusual youthfulness had surprised Regina, it was just the opposite with the young man. While he looked like a normal boy, he simply felt older to her. "And I know all about operation Cobra by the way,"

Regina's brows knitted a bit. "What's that?"

"Operation Cobra is the secret plan you guys are executing. I know you're not really Emma's girlfriend. But don't worry I won't out you to everyone...for now."

Emma smacked him on the back of the head playfully. "You're wrong kid."

He ignored his sister. "How much did she pay you to come?"

"Your sister didn't pay..." Regina continued smiling.

"Are you one of those girls from the internet?"

Regina's couldn't hold the smile anymore and pursed her lips. "It's not nice to say such things."

"Did she blackmail you?" His questioning persisted. "I know she likes to take pictures."

Emma smacked him up side the head again. "Henry stop being a little jerk."

"Ouch" He rubbed the back of his head. "She's not real Emma, just admit it." Regina suddenly felt like the Kelly LeBrock from the movie Weird Science.

Emma pulled Regina close and nuzzled her ear. "She sure feels real to me." Regina's first reaction was to pull back. The whole situation was silly, putting on a show for a ten year old boy that clearly saw through their farce of a relationship. But when the tip of Emma's nose grazed her skin, she went still.

"Ewwww." Henry took the opportunity to take his game back.

"I told you he was a little shit." Emma whispered still near Regina's ear.

"Indeed." Regina whispered back.

"What's her favorite sandwich?" Henry asked abruptly.

"Peanut butter and bananas." Regina answered confidently.

"Lucky guess." Henry's eyes narrowed. "I will expose you." He declared.

Emma moved behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Good luck with that kid." Henry went and sat on the couch. Emma laughed a little bit, with her chest gyrating against Regina's back. "You remembered my notes. About the sandwich."

Regina turned around to face her. "Of course, I marked through it. A childish choice really."

"What's your favorite sandwich? Just in case Sherlock Holmes comes back"

"Is Chardonnay OK?" David said ascending down to the bottom step. Emma forced herself to take a step backwards, even though everything in her body craved closer contact with the professor.

Despite Emma reservations, and Regina's insistence that the plan would never work, things did run rather smoothly over the next half an hour. Regina had steered the conversation towards Emma and thus keeping the attention off her _and _Emma. Emma didn't even mind when Mary-Margaret had gotten up in search of the photo album. Regina and David were conversing more about sailing.

"I would like to go more, but my class schedule is so hectic." Regina explained.

"Regina Mills?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly. "That's your full name?"

"Yes."

Mary-Margaret walked back from the bookshelf with a book in her hand. "This Regina Mills?"

Regina tried to keep her expression well expressionless. Which was something she was quite good at. She nonchalantly took the book. "You have my book?"

"It's my book." Emma fessed up, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"And apparently you had my daughter in your class." Mary-Margaret looked to Emma. "You didn't tell me that she was Professor Mills."

Emma hunched. "Never came up."

"You teach at Santa Clara University?" David folded his arms.

"Yes, I do." She stole a glance at Emma."I was under the impression that Emma had told you all about that." Regina said innocently .

"She told us you were into art." Mary-Margaret explained. "And I assumed you worked at a art gallery."

"Or perhaps you were an art collector." David suggested.

"I figured you were unemployed." Henry added.

All eyes, including Regina turned to Emma. "Maybe I was vague." The blonde offered.

"Very vague." Mary-Margaret said. "Henry go upstairs."

'Why?" The boy asked.

"Do as your mother says?" David insisted and his son stomped out of the room.

"You guys are blowing this out of proportion." Emma stood up.

"Do you date students often Regina?"

_Great. The brother think's I'm a hootchie for hire, and now Mommy Dearest thinks I'm a Cougar! _Regina just sighed and poured more warm wine into her glass.

* * *

A hot shower and a change of clothes definitely made a difference. Emma emerged from her room dressed in dark denim jeans, black boots, and red cowl necked sweater. She hesitated just a hair before knocking on the door to the guest room. Regina hadn't exactly been pleased with the turn of events once her parents knew she'd been Emma's teacher at some point. Both she and Regina had insisted that their relationship started well after Emma had been her student. David and Mary-Margaret seemed to believe them, but things had gotten awkward Regina had abruptly said she was tired and needed to take a nap before the evening's events. She's been in her room every since.

"Regina?" She knocked gently.

"Go away."

"Open the door."

"You're a complete idiot." Regina said. "Why I keep forgetting that, is beyond me."

"The name calling again?"

"You could have warned me!"

"True, I screwed up. Open the door, please?"

"Fine." Regina opened the door half way and just stared at Emma. _The skin tight jeans are back._

"What?"

"You look..." She cleared her throat. "...decent".

"Thanks, I guess." Emma smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?" Regina just moved back and Emma came in. She stopped short when she saw what Regina was wearing. A form fitting long sleeve color blocked dress. Dark purple across her chest, black across her waist, and dark grey across her hips. It cut just below her knees. "And I suddenly feel under dressed."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time." Regina moved forward placing a hand under Emma's chin and tilted her head up. "I'm up here dear."

Emma blushed a little. "Sorry, but you look great."

"Thank you." She turned around back to the mirror and put on her earrings. "Are your parents waiting for us to all ride in the minivan like a family band? I'm not riding next to Henry...he'll probably try to make me take a lie detector test or something on the way."

"No, I told them to go ahead without us."

Regina frowned. "Your mother hates me now. She thinks I'm the big bad teacher that preyed on her poor defenseless daughter."

"You are big and bad...but I'm not defenseless."

"Against me you would have been." She couldn't help but smile just a little. "Besides I didn't prey on you." She fluffed her hair a bit.

"Why?" Emma asked with their eyes connecting in the mirror. "Why didn't you _prey _on me when I was in your class?"

A well-manicured brow rose. "I'm not a vampire Ms. Swan."

"Emma." She corrected her yet again. "And I gave up the idea of you being a vampire the first time I saw you walk in the daylight." She took a few steps and until she was right behind Regina. She broke their mirror eye contact to look down. "Let me get your zipper." She brushed raven locks aside at the collar, and her finger tips grazed the soft skin of other women's neck. Regina's breathe caught just a bit and Emma totally noticed. "Good thing I'm not a vampire either." She zipped her up and playfully patted her on the behind. "Let's go, I'll meet you downstairs."

Before Regina could respond the blonde was gone. She touched the back of her neck, and then looked at her own reflection. "Maybe not as defenseless as I thought." But her confused expression only lingered a second. She snatched up her purse and stomped towards the door. "Hey, not butt smacking unless we're cooking or playing sports! Consider yourself warned!"


	5. Chapter 5: Mix and Mingle

**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Sorry it's taken me sooo long, but Chapter 5 is finally here! Again all the reviews, favorites, and follows make my day! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Mix and Mingle**

"When was the last time you cleaned this death trap." Regina complained. When Emma had shown Regina the yellow Volkswagen that was to be their chariot to the Granny's, she had almost walked back into the house.

"It's been in the garage since this summer."

"And it smells like marshmallows.u"

Emma glanced over the backseat. "I wondered where I left those after the bonfire in May. Remind me to throw those out."

"Gladly."

Granny's was only a short distance from the Swan residence, but to Regina Mills it felt like miles. She was thankful when Emma pulled into a parking space in front of the small diner. She literally leapt out of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. She almost choked on the coldness that filled her lungs.

"Way to catch bronchitis there." Emma laughed.

"Better than salmonella."

"Hey, I threw that chicken sandwich away before we left home."

"What's the camera for?"

"They like me to take pictures at these things." Emma hunched.

"Ah, photojournalism major."

The blonde smiled. "I knew you remembered."

"You keep jabbering on about it, how can I forget." Regina had spotted a couple of her photos framed around the Swan household, and had to begrudgingly admit that the blonde did have talent. She sighed. "I'm not following you around all night while you snap photos."

"I didn't ask you to."

"So you plan on leaving me all alone with those people?"

"I didn't say that either Regina. And _those_ people are my friends." She hooked the camera around her neck. "Archie takes pictures too."

"The town's one therapist has a hobby." Regina shook her head a little before frowning. "You are taking that ridiculous hat off, right?" Regina was referring to the knitted cap with the huge ball on top that Emma was wearing.

"You lose ninety percent of your body heat through your head."

"Believe me body heat is the only thing it will get you. " Regina muttered. "You only get to make a first impression once Ms. Swan.…Emma."

"I know these people."

She walked over and snatched the hat off her head. "But they've never known you with _me. _No lover of mine would wear this hat._" _She pushed the hat into Emma's chest.

"I like that hat."

"And if you want people to think I actually _like_ you, you won't walk in there wearing it." She took off her gloves and stuffed them in her coat pocket. Quickly, she finger combed Emma's hair into a style that was acceptable. Surprisingly the blonde locks felt soft and silky. At this close, Regina was convinced Emma's eyes were actually blue. "You can be stunning..." Regina began but caught herself. "...stunningly oblivious to some things."

"As long as you're not, we'll be ok." She took Regina's hands and blew into them. "This should keep you warm until we get inside." She rubbed them vigorously yet with care. "Come on _Babe_...let's go do this." She let one hand go and pulled the brunette behind with the other.

"Don't call me that!" Regina hissed right before being pulled in the diner.

"Emma!" The crowd cheered as she walked in and Regina felt like they were in an awful re-run of _Cheers_. Many people came over to great them, and Regina smiled as she was introduced as the girlfriend. She tried not to grit her teeth with each use of the adolescent term. She shook so many hands and received so many hugs, she felt like she was running for office. Saying Regina wasn't a touch feely person was an understatement, yet she tried her best to return each embrace adequately.

The greeting party started to break up, Regina caught sight of what looked to be the drink table. She was about to break away, when Emma caught her hands. "Just a second."

"Are we leaving?"

"No, we just got here."

"Then I need a drink." Regina said as she moved away.

"Just a second, umm a couple friends are heading this way, they'll want to meet you."

"Fine." She sighed and shrugged off her coat. "Who is it?"

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "They're coming this way."

"Blackmailed into being arm candy. And to think I have a college degree. "

"_Great _arm candy, and thank you." She snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ruby and August!"

"Emma!" A thin and leggy brunette cooed as she pulled Emma into a hug. Next Emma hugged the dark haired guy. Emma couldn't tell if he had a beard or perhaps three to four days' worth of stubble, but he was cute with bright blue eyes. Regina had been briefed on Emma's two best friends from childhood. According to Emma, their engagement had prompted the start of their fictitious relationship.

"Hey guys." Emma dug her hands into her pockets. Even after a few days, Regina knew the blonde did that when she we nervous.

Ruby turned to Regina. "And you must be Regina. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Same here." Regina extended her hand but Ruby pulled her into a hug that felt well awkward. _Apparently no one in town here knows how to shake hands…_

"I love that dress." She said when she pulled back.

"Thank you." Then August gave her a hug. "I understand that congratulations are in order." She eyed Ruby's ring, and tried not to convey how small she thought the diamond was.

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "Valentine's Day."

_How unoriginal! "_How romantic."

"Emma's a bridesmaid." Ruby playfully bumped Emma's shoulder.

"That I am." Emma smiled, but with her eye contact aimed more at the ceiling than anywhere else.

"I know it will be your day and all, but my eyes will be glued to Emma." Regina added next without really knowing why.

"You're coming?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. Where Emma goes, I go." She looked at Emma with a playful pout. "Unless you're planning on dumping me before then."

"Not a chance."

Just then, Granny came and pulled Ruby off for something. Leaving August to converse with them until they were joined by Emma's parents and Regina could feel Mary-Margaret's judging eyes on her. And she knew Henry was watching her because, he motioned with two fingers that he was in fact literally watching her. A good-looking fellow named Graham joined them as well. Apparently he was the town's deputy and worked with Emma's father. She was about to make yet another break for the liquor table, when they were joined by a pretty blonde holding a baby.

"Emma!" Ashley said starting another barrage of hugging that Regina inwardly groaned about.

"Alexandra has gotten so big." Emma cooed as she lifted the chubby baby into her arms. Everyone around them chimed in saying the same thing in what seemed like a hundred different ways.

"Isn't that what babies are supposed to do." Regina said louder than she intended, and thankfully only Emma heard her. There was more small talk as the group slowly began to break up.

"Oh, Sean is motioning for me. Can you watch Alex for a second?"

"Sure." Emma said quickly. Shortly after Ashley left, the baby started to fret a bit. Emma cradled the baby and made funny faces to soothe her. Regina would have the gesture almost amusing, had the baby not kept crying.

"Still can't find your magic touch with the ladies I see." Regina said. "Perhaps you should make up a fake nanny to soothe the poor child."

"Hey you try."

Before Regina could protest, the crying baby was thrust into her arms. "Ms. Swan… "

"Emma." She corrected yet again. "Unless you want people to think we do some kinky role playing…"

"Isn't that to your advantage?" Regina held the baby in front of her like it was a stray kitten. Little legs dangled in the air.

"There are a couple people in here that would dig that…hey she stopped crying."

Regina looked at the baby, and watery green eyes were staring at her. "Good now take her back!" But as soon as Regina tried to relinquish baby Alexandria, she started to cry again.

Emma laughed. "I told you...that vodoo that you do so well…even the baby can feel your magic."

"Anyone is better than you." This time she pulled the baby closer and the baby immediately laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "She has good taste."

"That she does…" Emma aimed her camera at them and started to click away.

"Stop it." Regina protested and she turned her face away.

"I knew that rumor about you eating babies uwas bullshit."

"The Evil Queen didn't eat babies, that was the blind witch from _Hanzel and Gretal_."

"You know that fairy tale?" Emma let Alexandra play with her pinky.

"I wasn't born a grown woman. My father use to read all of those stories to me as a child."

"I was sorry to hear about his passing." Emma offered.

Silence ticked by for a few seconds. "Thank you." The professor replied barely above the noise in the room.

"Emma Swan." A male voice called their way. Regina heard a frustrated groan escape Emma and followed the blonde's gaze. A tall and lanky dark haired man approached them. Her wore jeans and fitted dark green sweater.

"KJ" Emma said back rather unenthusiastically.

"Come hear beautiful and give me a hug." He smiled and it lit up his handsome face. Regina thought she heard a trace of an English accent. It reminded her of the deputy, she'd been introduced to earlier, though his accent had sounded more Scottish to her.

Regina continued to cradle the baby as she watched Emma and K.J. embraced. You didn't have to be a genius to see that Emma wasn't feeling it all as he molded his body to hers.

"And this lovely lass…" Her eyes swept over Regina and she could feel the lust ooze over her. "…must be the woman I've been hearing about. I'm Killian Jones."

Regina shifted Alexandra's weight, at the same time cursing the absence of the girl's mother. She extended her hand. "Regina Mills."

"Please to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are absolutely beautiful. "

"Thank You."

"KJ and I went to high school together." Emma interrupted abruptly.

"Come on Swan, we were much more than school chums. "

"Really?" Regina chimed in.

"Real smooth K.J." She folded her arms as she nervously looked toward Regina who greeted her with a raised eyebrow in question. "Well we were just about to…"

"Is the kid yours?" KJ asked.

"No!" Both Emma and Regina blurted out at the same time. Baby Alexandra took that moment to reach out with one hand and grab Emma's sleeve.

"Oh. I just figured after the U-Haul comes the baby, right?"

"U-Haul? She and I don't live together." Regina on reflex, rebutted quickly to Emma's dismay.

"Haven't sealed deal yet?" He winked at Emma.

"She's Ashley and Sean's daughter." Emma explained.

"Of course." He squinted at the child and then hunched. "All babies look alike to me as long as they're not calling me Daddy. I've had a few close calls but no winners." He chuckled. "But if you two are looking for a father…I assure you I'd make beautiful babies."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your services aren't needed."

"I'm just saying ."

"And so am I." Emma put her hand on the small of Regina's back. "I think my mother is waving…."

"Are you wearing eye liner?" Regina inquired as she took a small step forward.

"Excuse me?" KJ responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry do they call it _guy_-liner these days?"

"Just a tad. It's trendy." He explained with a cocky grin.

"Trendy? Perhaps for a rock concert, a night club, or if you were a celebrity. But we're at a meet and greet in a place called Granny's…owned by a woman who literally looks like a Granny."

"And is _actually_ named Granny." Emma added.

"Yes, that too." Regina nodded. "Are you even a model?"

He smoothed his hair a bit. "No, but I have been approached…."

"Well as one glamor girl to another, you may want to go lighter on the bottom lid…it looks a bit smudged."

_Regina is so awesome!_ Emma choked on a laugh. "Maybe it's Mabeline…" She was pleased when she saw the professor smile.

Killian Jones however was not as amused. "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"No we're good." He walked off with Emma laughing soon as he was out of eyeshot. "I bet you five dollars, dude is going to the little boy's room to fix his makeup."

"Even in small town men are still men." Regina surmised.

"He'd be a douche where ever he went."

"He definitely seems like an arrogant jerk, but he is easy on the eyes."

Emma cooed at Alexandra. "Looks like Auntie Regina here has forgotten I don't like boys."

"Not accordingly to Mr Jones." Then Regina growled. "Where is this child's mother? " She lifted Alexandra away from her and looked at the giggling baby. "This is definitely an accessory I don't plan on wearing all night."

"You ever thought of having kids?"

Dark eyes widen. "Motherhood is not on my list of goals."

"But you look good with a baby."

"I look good with anything. " She turned towards Emma. "Even you."

"Ouch. Looks like KJ isn't the only arrogant person in here tonight."

"It's only arrogance…_Emma_…. if you're wrong."

"Touché."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm drinking wine out of a box." Regina eyed the plastic cup in her hand and sighed. They'd been at the party for more than an hour and the weight of it all was beginning to take its toll on the professor. She sat at the counter munching on carrots and watching the people in the room. Thankfully she had a moment to herself after speaking to everyone it seemed two to three times. She was no stranger to mingling with others outside of her circle, but usually it was fundraisers or other events when she wanted something from them, or the wanted something from her. But tonight was different, all these people wanted was to simply talk to her. It was refreshing, yet tedious at the same time.

Emma had been dragged off to take pictures. Regina caught a glimpse of her taking pictures of a group of men that were very lacking in height much like the annoying Leroy who was also posing as well. She hadn't been happy at all to see the small man come to the diner. But as long as he stayed away from her, she wouldn't make a scene.

She sipped her wine, and watched Emma talk and then laugh across the room. Strangely, Regina fought the urge to wave the blonde down so she could come join her. Emma had been decent company most of the evening, and had even been a bit funny as she pointed out people in the room. She had been attentive and only left her when needed. And as they'd weed through the crowd of people, Emma always held her hand. Regina never held hands with the people she actually was involved with.

Emma had introduced Regina to Storybrooke's mayor, Mr Gold. His appearance hadn't been typical of a mayor. He wore his hair shaggy and dressed in a dark suit, with a dark shirt and tie. His whole look added to the strange vibe Regina got from him despite his easy smile and demeanor. He spoke with an accent as well, and Regina couldn't quite place it. His beautiful wife Belle, was definitely from Australia. Storybrooke was an international hub it seemed.

Everyone seemed to adore Emma and talked fondly of her. That wasn't totally surprising to Regina. Once you got pass the younger woman's occasional babbling, she was more than tolerable. She watched Emma bend to her knees to take pictures of the small children near her.

"You're looking at my sister like you like her."

Regina looked down and there was Henry standing next to her.

Had she been looking at Emma like that? She had been alone in her thoughts watching her from across the room. "Of course, she's my..._girlfriend_." She had barely managed the word, but lover or significant other seemed inappropriate to say to the young boy.

"No, she's not. You're her teacher."

"Was." She corrected. "Almost 4 years ago."

"And that's how you met?"

"Obviously." She sighed and sipped her wine. Regina winced a bit at the less than stellar taste. She observed Ruby walking up to Emma.

"So shouldn't you be in jail or something?"

"What?" She whipped her gaze back down at the boy.

"My friend Bryan's teacher got fired for dating his older brother."

"Let me guess Bryan's brother was in high school."

"Yeap."

"Your sister was in _college_, so no law broken. Henry I really don't think we should be discussing this."

"Scared I'll expose you for being a fraud."

"Shouldn't you be playing with the other kids or something. " She looked back at Emma and Ruby. There was something odd there. Emma was doing that nervous pocket gesture again and rocking back and forth on her heels as she spoke. Just moments before she'd been involved in lively chatter. "Henry, Emma and Ruby are good friends right?"

"The best." He answered. "Mom is always saying that despite the whole thing with August. Whatever that means?"

"August?"

"Henry." Mary-Margaret scolded, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "There is no need to tell Regina such things."

"Why?"

"Go help your father go get more ice from the freezer." She pointed to David walking towards the kitchen.

"Fine." Henry walked off.

And the air was uncomfortable between the two women once they were left alone. "Henry is a fascinating child." Regina offered for lack of anything better to say.

She smiled knowingly. "I know he can be a bit annoying at times, but he's a good kid."

"He's very smart for his age."

The other woman nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

Again silence between them. Regina was about to start talking about the weather to fill the void but they were rescued by Archie.

"Hey, you two." He raised his camera. "For the archives?"

The two women moved towards each other and posed for the photo. "I'd like a copy of that." Regina thought to add because if any of this had actually been real, it seemed logical to say.

"Sure thing." Then just like that he moved on into the crowd.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. "I did not sleep with your daughter when she was my student. It was much much later…."

A look of horror crossed the other woman's face. "Ummm…"

"I apologize. Too much information?" Regina reached out to the already retreating woman. "I'm just trying to assure you that…"

"I know what you meant, Regina. I think I'm going to go check on my husband and son in the back."

"Yes, of course." She closed her eyes once she was alone again. She rubbing her aching temples. "This is so ridiculous. I'm apologizing for something that I didn't even do."

"What didn't you do?" She opened her eyes to see Emma standing in front of her.

"Sleep with you."

"Why would you be apologizing for that?"

"Your mother was just here…"

Emma's mouth dropped open. "You apologized to my mother for sleeping with me?"

"She was standing here and it just sort of happened…"

"How does the topic of our sex life come up with my mother?"

"We don't have a sex life!"

Emma looked around them, they were gathering a few stares. "Can you keep it down a bit?"

Regina looked offended. "Are you shushing me?"

"No, but people are starting to stare."

"Let them. I'm leaving." She moved pass Emma towards the door.

"Regina." Emma chased after her and bumped into KJ.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Piss off." She muttered back and watched Regina retrieve her coat. Emma didn't bother getting her coat before rushing out of the diner.

"Regina what are you doing?"

"Getting some fresh air." Regina turned around. "Why are you not wearing a coat?"

"Because I'm trying to stop you from leaving."

"I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" Emma hugged herself to keep warm.

"No."

"But…" She nodded towards the diner. "You just ran out of…"

"I did not run."

Emma thought about it. "I guess you didn't."

"I simply needed a change of scenery." She looked over Emma's shoulder to see a crowd was gathering at the window. "Apparently this isn't enough of a change."

Emma glanced behind them and rolled her eyes. Her parents had joined the spectators. "They think we're having an argument."

"And whose fault is that?"

Emma started to argue the point, but decided against it. She was freezing and she would give Regina her space. "Fine, I'll leave you to your devices."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I need a down payment."

"A what?"

"If the next three days is anything like today, I'll need some incentive to stay."

'"But you just said you weren't leaving?

"Surely you know what's on the itinerary for tomorrow?"

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?" Emma blew into her hands.

"Only an idiot would rush out into this weather without a coat."

"Again, I thought you were leaving!"

"I'm not! Go get a coat!"

"Fine!" Emma stomped off to be met by her little brother at the door.

"Mom said you'll be needing this?" Henry threw a coat at her. "And I'm not buying this little show."

"Go back inside Henry." She tugged on her coat.

"You could say thank you!" He called after his sister as she walked towards Regina leaning against the Yellow Volkswagen.

"You were saying?"

"I'm going to need you to make a down payment or deposit on what you owe me."

"What are you a bank?"

Regina folded her arms. "I've loaned you the use of my life for four days!"

"We had a deal. It's unfair to renegotiate the terms."

"There is a pancake breakfast tomorrow morning" She took a step closer. "I don't eat pancakes!"

"Well you should. Everyone eats pancakes!"

"I'm drinking wine out of box."

"It's not that bad really."

"Your mother hates me! That wasn't part of the deal."

"Small setback. Besides she's never liked any of the women I brought home."

"You've never brought anyone home."

"I know." Emma shrugged and leaned her back against the car. "Regina Mills boldly going where no woman has gone before." Despite her foul mood, Regina smiled and it helped diffuse the anxiety coursing through her body. "Is that a smile? See I'm not that bad."

"I never said you were bad."

"No, just a list of names I would rather not recall just now."

Regina tilted her head. "Those people in there absolutely adore you. Which makes it even harder to understand this whole charade."

"Still trying to figure it out, huh?"

"To the detriment of my sanity, yes."

Blue-green eyes stared into Regina's. And for a moment, she thought the younger woman was going to say something. Instead she looked away and sighed. Emma reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I'll email you the video of Dr. Clark. Down payment enough?"

Regina was slightly disappointed. She wanted to hear what Emma chose not to say. "Yes, thank you."

With trembling fingers from the cold, Emma composed an email. "But before I hit send, I need you to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Everyone in that diner thinks you we're having an argument. "

Dark eyes scanned the window. "I see." Regina ponders a solution for a few seconds. Then, she moved in front of Emma and grabbed the front of her coat and pulled her close. Their lips brushed together gently, then with more pressure. The kiss wasn't the least bit tentative, but it was achingly soft, and slow, and exceeded any of Emma's expectations in the first few seconds alone. Regina Mills were kissing her! Emma couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat at the delicious contact. She barely managed to hold onto her phone.

Regina pulled back. "Don't forget to breathe." She whispered against Emma lips before kissing her again. The feeling was wonderful. Emma was aware of her body's desire to respond, wanting to feel more. Her hands moved from her side to lightly grasp Regina's hips, their lips moving gently against one another.

Then as quickly as it began, Regina ended the kiss but not before sucking slightly on Emma's bottom lip. Regina smiled, almost too seductive for Emma to bear. "Consider us made up."

"Yeah," Emma's voice cracked a little as she spoke and she tried to catch her breathe. "I agree."

Regina licked her lips, then released Emma's coat from her grasp. "It's cold out here, let's go back inside."

In spite of the freezing night air surrounding them, Emma felt like she could run down the streets of Storybrooke naked and it wouldn't help the heat she was feeling. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! There was even a little smooching, which is ironic considering I'm posting on V-day!


	6. Chapter 6: Up All Night

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me soooooo long, but Chapter 6 is finally here! I had aimed for last week, the real world keep knocking on my door! Again all the reviews, favorites, and follows are making me so happy! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Up All Night**

* * *

**11:27 pm**

Regina inched the glasses up her nose a tad as she slashed through assignments from last week. With her unfamiliar surroundings, she felt a bit more relaxed doing the routine task. It was barely 11:30pm, yet Storybrooke seemed to be totally shutdown. Despite protests from Regina, Emma had stuck around to clean up after the gathering, and the streets had been practically vacant as they headed to the Swan Residence. "Small town life, I suppose." She murmured to herself.

When they'd gotten home, Emma's parents had already retired to their bedroom. Henry unfortunately, had been waiting up for them with another round of "Dating Game" questions. He'd reluctantly gone to bed after Emma had almost beat him senseless with a pillow. Which had woken up Mary-Margaret and David, which lead to a couple awkward moments as everyone said goodnight and went to their bedrooms.

Regina's phone beeped. She reached over to the nightstand and saw she had a text message.

_You there?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_Are you sleep?_

**Apparently not, if I am typing back.**

_A simple NO would have been enough._

**I thought my shift was over after the horrible karaoke debacle**

_Yeah, you did suck pretty bad on that Ke$sha song_

**Excuse me?**

_No worries. You can't be perfect at everything Professor Mills._

**I blame the song choice**

_Yeah, totally._

**Good night, Emma.**

_Wait!_

**What?**

Regina heard her phone buzz and rolled her eyes, as the words "STALKER" flashed on the screen. "Yes?"

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked.

"Are we back to your 976-Babe fantasies again? I already told you..."

"No! Sorry that came out wrong..."

"Of course it did. I'm use to it by now, dear. Try again."

"What I meant to say, was I suffer from a bit of insomnia."

"And you're trying to spread this condition by keeping me up as well?"

"I know you're up grading papers or something productive." Emma teased.

Regina sat up a bit in the bed and looked around the room. "Tell me you're not watching me."

"I just know you." Emma laughed. "You don't strike me as an early to bed type of girl."

"Perhaps because I am a _woman_."

"Besides, I hid a pea under your mattress; you'll never get any shut eye."

"Why do you insist on tangling your fairy tales?"

"You don't always have to be The Evil Queen, Regina."

"What does any of this have to do with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, yeah right. Umm well since you're up, you wanna hang out or something?"

"Hang out? And where? This town should be renamed Sleepy Hollow."

"Yeah, the nightlife here is pretty weak."

"That's an understatement."

"So are you coming?"

"It's been a long day Ms. Swan. Haven't you had enough?"

"Honestly, no."

* * *

**11:32 pm**

"So what do you think of Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked as she settled in beside David in the bed.

"She seems nice." David offered. "May come along with a bit of high maintenance, but if Emma doesn't mind that." He had to admit to himself, that meeting his daughter's girlfriend had been a bit uncomfortable. Since the moment Emma was born, he'd sworn to protect his baby girl from any and everything. It would be no easy task for a guy to win his approval. He'd imagined himself putting the young men through all sorts of tests and fun yet intimidating conversations. However, that didn't seem to be the case. He couldn't do all that to a woman. So he'd treated Regina as if Emma had brought home another friend who happened to be a woman. Probably not the best approach, but from his wife's initial reactions, he assumed she'd be intimidating enough for the both of them.

"And the fact that she was Emma's teacher? David, that doesn't bother you."

"Emma's an adult and Regina isn't really much older than her. And besides they both said their relationship started much later...after that Tough Mudder thing, right? "

"That's what they say."

"You don't believe them?"

"Emma came out her freshman year David, what if..."

"Mary-Margaret, you aren't suggesting Regina turned Emma into a lesbian?" He almost chuckled, but his wife's expression stopped him.

"Well its not impossible! Look at her! She's this beautiful, glamorous, educated, slightly older woman..."

"Emma said she'd felt that way before college..."

Mary-Margaret folded her arms. "But what if Regina gave her an extra push in that direction..."

"Honey, what difference does it make? Emma is gay and we've accepted it, right?"

"Of course." She hadn't exactly been enthusiastic when Emma came out, but she understood. You can't control you love and it didn't change the fact that Emma was their daughter and they loved her. "I just want her to be happy."

"It appears she is."

Mary-Margaret stayed silent for a few seconds. "So, you don't think she's too polished. Like so polished that she's sharp around the edges?"

David fluffed his pillow a bit. "I don't even know what that means."

"And they've broken up before because of Regina's commitment issues. You know that's just another word for cheating."

David shook his head. "We don't know that."

"And didn't they have a fight tonight?"

David cleared his throat and tried to banish the thoughts of the two women making out in front of the whole town. "And apparently made up."

"I think Archie took pictures!"

David laughed. "I think alot of people did..."

A soft glow of light lit their window. "Is someone outside?"

David got up from the bed and looked out the window. "Oh, it's just Emma, looks like she's firing up the hot tub out back."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "How she can stand that when its so cold outside...wait...is Regina with her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think they're down there..." Mary-Margaret covered her mouth as her face turned beet red.

* * *

**11:50 pm**

Regina descended the stairs into the basement to find Emma playing pool. The blonde was dressed in a dark blue robe and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Emma smiled. "I can't believe you came."

"I figured you would either keep calling me, texting me, or eventually come up and knock on my door." Regina smirked. "You are a stalker after all."

Emma decided to give up fighting Regina's pet name for her. "You play?"

"I do actually."

"Wow that more than makes up for your total fail at karaoke."

Dark eyes narrowed. "I have no memory of that at all."

"Of course." Emma took note that Regina was without makeup, and she liked the more natural look. She looked younger and her olive colored skin glowed. She also liked Regina's dark red satin robe. _Red is definitely her color..._ "Margarita?"

Regina eyed the glass. "I'm shocked it's not in a red Solo cup."

"Only the best for you." Emma poured her a drink. "I'm told I make I the best Margaritas"

"Anything has to better than the drinks I've had thus far." She accepted the glass and took a sip. "Not bad." Regina looked around the basement and saw that it matched the rest of the house. Family oriented with a big a screen TV and pool table. The walls were full of family photos and plagues. There was a dart board in the corner. One corner full was full of exercise equipment, while another had a treadmill. The radio played in the background.

"What song is this?"

"_What I'd do I_ by Sugarland."

"So is this is where you want to _hang out?" _The phrase was one that Regina didn't use very often.

"I know it's not your style."

"That's an understatement."

"Don't knock it." Emma joined her in front of the family photos. "I've had some good times here."

"I see." Regina eyed a picture of a young Emma posing for a picture with a baby Henry. "Braces?"

Emma laughed. "I looked like a total goofball."

"At least they seemed to have worked." Regina leaned forward. "Are these are your parents? They practically still look the same age."

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Charming." Emma moved closer behind the brunette. "Literally. They go every year to the festival as Snow White and Prince Charming. And that darling baby in the picture is yours truly. I was the product of true love that year."

"So what does that make Henry?" Regina turned around.

"My guess? The product of ineffective birth control." Emma explained. Unable to contain it, Regina Mills did something Emma had never heard or seen before...she laughed. Emma decided then and there, that she liked the sound and would have to hear it more often. After the realization of what was happening sank in, Emma laughed as well.

The laughter had erupted from within her before she could stop it. Regina felt like it had been forever since she'd laughed, really laughed.

"But seriously he's a pretty cool kid when he's not pissing me off. But that's what little brothers do. You're an only child, right?"

Regina laughter slowly subsided into a simple smile before she looked away. "Yes, thank goodness."

"You weren't lonely?"

"Were you? Henry's so much younger than you."

Emma didn't miss that Regina hadn't answered her question. "Lonely? No I don't think so. But when Henry came along, I was kinda relieved to share my parents' attention."

"Doting parents?"

"In a good way. I just felt and sometimes still _feel_ like being their kid comes with many expectations."

Both Emma's parents had grown up in Storybrooke and had been the town's sweethearts. Mary-Margaret had been lead cheerleader, debate-team captain, and student body president. David had been captain of almost every sports team. They were king and queen of the prom. They were a staple in the community. People seemed to admire them, and look up to them.

"She's a school teacher and he's the local sheriff." Regina didn't understand the grandness of her parent's life.

"I know that seems like nothing to you..."

"I didn't..."

"Sure you did." Emma walked back to the pool table in search of a refill. She shrugged. "No biggie. You've lived such a huge life, that I'm sure none of the people in this town make sense to you. _Our_ thinking is probably like a foreign language or something."

"I'm fluent in several languages."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"If I have offended you on this subject Ms..." She rolled her eyes. "...Emma, it was not my intention." Regina was close to apologizing, which put her on edge. _So what if she'd hurt her stalker's feelings..._

"I'm not offended." She casually rolled the eight ball across the table.

"And I _do_ understand some of _your _thinking..." Regina gestured with her hand. "Just a little. You may have grown up in a small town but you want more. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Then you feel guilty." She walked towards her.

"I don't feel guilty either. I love Storybrooke."

Regina sipped her drink and nodded. "Yet, you leave and go to a college clear across the country. You pick a major, that in your mind, will take you around the world on adventures. I seriously doubt an advance degree is required to take photos of the local pie eating contest."

Emma grimaced. "Remind me again why I picked you to be my girlfriend."

"My guess? You know you'd never find anyone like _me_ in this town."

"Aint that the truth." Emma's eyes trailed up and down Regina's body. The alcohol calmed her nervousness as she did so.

"If you simply requested my presence to ogle me, I could have texted you a photograph from upstairs." Emma's surprised eyes shot to meet inquisitive dark eyes.

"Oh, sorry I was ummm having one of those...umm brain freezes." Regina nodded knowingly as she spoke. "You know the type where you're staring at one thing but you're really like in deep thought about..." Emma scratched her head. "But anyway, but we got all...off topic...i was going to suggest you and I get in the umm…hot tub."

"And that is supposed to be better than the ogling?"

"I wasn't ogling you!" Emma explained.

"Yes, you had a brain freeze." Regina took another sip.

"Exactly."

"And now you're pitching to me an idea..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "…for a porn movie?"

"No, nothing like that!"

"Sounds that way to me."

"You heard wrong."

Regina tilted her head. "Did I? You just suggested that you and I get in a hot tub together..."

"To play chess Regina!" Emma shouted back.

"There is no reason to shout." She nodded towards the ceiling. "Your parents and/or Henry will come rushing down here…and you'll have to explain what you're doing such a bad job of explaining to me…wait did you say chess?"

"Yes." Emma rubbed her forehead. "It combines two things I love…the hot tub…and chess."

"You…play chess?" Her voice sounds like it was on the verge of a outburst of laughter.

Emma frowned. "Come on. You say that like _not_ so deep down you're surprised I can even tie my own shoe. I was in the chess club in high school."

"Wonders never cease to exist. It's twenty degrees outside."

"Guess we better stay in the tub then. It is called a _hot _tub."

"Sounds like something that originated at a fraternity."

"Who knows. We started doing it on ski trips during college." The blonde hunched. "But it's fun and I thought maybe you'd what to try it. As awesome as I know you are, Regina it seems you could relax a little more."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know. It's like you're so caught up in being Professor Regina Mills."

"Because, that's who I am dear. At least I was unless until I got caught up in this badly written mess you're trying convince everyone is a relationship. Honestly Emma, the woman you've portrayed me to be isn't who I am at all."

"You're not smart or sexy?" Emma fanged confusion, but Regina wasn't buying it.

"I'm not the type of woman to get into a hot tub with a stranger." _Well there was that one time…and that other…_

"That I don't believe for one second. And beside, we're hardly strangers. We kissed…"

"Business." Regina explained away.

"Oh, yeah of course. I just mean…" She let out a deep breathe. "And ahh yeah thanks for that by the way. You're quick on your lips…shit…I mean feet…with the whole idea of the kiss you know. I would have totally never…"

The blonde's rambling for once didn't annoy Regina, well didn't entirely annoy Regina. She found herself reaching out to place a hand on Emma's arm. "I understand." She offered as way to put the blonde at ease _and_ to stop the rambling. "It seemed to serve it's purpose." Regina had tried not to think of the kiss since it happened, but it was understandable that her thoughts would be drawn back to incident, right? At least now as she replayed the moment in her mind, she could blame in on the fact that Emma had brought it up.

When Emma had asked her to fix the situation their supposed argument had caused, her mind had literally gone blank as she leered at the watching bystanders. When she had looked back at Emma, the innocent action of Emma nibbling nervously on her own bottom lip had drawn her attention. The full slightly damp surface looked kissable and almost tempting. The nosy townspeople couldn't hear them, but surely they'd interpret a kiss as a sign of a cease fire between them. Then she kissed Emma Swan. It hadn't been perfect, far from it. Even though, Regina prided herself on being an excellent kisser it took two to make a kiss explode. And this one had only sparked enough to rival a lightening bug….but still there had been a spark…

"….water's ready…"

Regina was pulled out of her inner thinking, and awkwardly pulled her hand back. "Excuse me?" _These margaritas are strong…_

"I said the water should be perfect in the tub, so are you game?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"I figured as much." Emma walked over to the sofa. "I found a couple suits in my closet with the tags still on them. Not sure the material will be able to contain your ample bosom, but it's worth a try."

Regina took the snake-skin printed two piece bikini from the younger woman's hand. "You bought this for you?"

Emma grinned. "I know right. I was thinking of taking a walk on the wild side at the time." She opened her robe and let it drop to the floor. She wore a dark violet two piece with a Bandeau top, and tied side low rise bottoms. "But I'm a solid color type of girl."

_So that's what those tight shirts and jeans were hiding…_Regina thought as she look at Emma's lean and softly muscled body.

"Should I text you a picture?"

Regina looked up to see amused blue-green eyes twinkling at her.

* * *

**12:51 am**

Forty-five minutes later, with slightly blurring eyes Emma tried to determine her next move. She was considering a castling move, but she couldn't quite recall all the conditions that would allow her to do so. A chessboard sat on a wooden plank between them.

Regina sat across from Emma, her head back against a pillow, her eyes closed as a slow, soft sigh escaped her lips. Emma studied the curve of her neck, the wet shoulders and the very top of her cleavage. Emma had been right, the material barely covered the professor's chest. She'd nearly had a stroke in the water, when a bikini-clad Regina had joined her in the tub. Even now, her iPod was conspiring against her. Paula Cole's sultry _Feelin' Love filled _the steamy air around them.

_Another of my bad ideas. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with Regina Freaking Mills sitting across from me in a hot tub…making sounds like…_

"Any day now." Regina said as she opened her eyes. She'd been waiting quite a while for Emma to make her next move. Surprisingly, Emma was quite a good chess player, but still Regina had out maneuvered her. Regina lacked patience at quite a few things in life, but chess was one of the rare occasions where she was willing to let things move a snail's pace to seal a victory. But true to her track record, Emma Swan had even ruined that. At least the water felt great. "I'm close to resigning."

"Yeah, right." Instead of reaching for a chess piece, she reached for her glass.

They had indulged in little small talk and good-natured banter as they played. But with each woman still keeping their thoughts to themselves. But since Emma had gradually slowed the pace of the game, Regina's mind started to wonder. "So you slept with Guy-liner?" She asked.

The question caused Emma to frown. "You caught that, huh?"

"It was almost impossible not to."

"Not one of my finer moments. I totally regret that." Emma still remembered the awful night in in backseat of KJ's mustang.

"I'm willing to bet he doesn't know that." Regina chuckled and reached for her almost empty glass.

"Probably." Emma laughed. "We were in high school…."

"He was your litmus test." Regina finished for her.

"My what?" Emma glanced at the chessboard and made her move.

"A simple test to determine your gayness." Regina smoothed back her damp hair.

"No, I knew my feelings way before that night. But KJ was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I thought it would make it all go away…." Emma drained her glass. There it was again….a hint at the sadness that loomed below the surface of the blonde. Regina was going to inquire further, but Emma spoke. "So who was your litmus test?"

Regina's brows furrowed. "I don't do labels…"

"But you do…._do _women".

"On occasion." The brunette smirked just a bit. "There was a girl in my boarding school. Millicent Leaks. We had fun and I realized I like having that same type of fun with others."

"But you still sleep with men?"

"I enjoy sex Emma. Does it really matter who I do it with?" She moved a piece. "Check"

"Crap, really?"

"Pay attention."

"I am!"

"To the game dear, and not my sex life." An easy smile spread across Regina's lips.

"Easier said than done." She studied the board.

"I need a refill." Regina declared as she stood up in the tub. The hot water keeping the chill off her skin for a bit. Emma watched the water drip down her body and was mesmerized watching droplets glisten and glide over olive skin. She moved to wipe at her sweating face, and but bumped the board. It went tumbling into the water.

"Shit!"

Regina looked over her shoulder as she got out of the tub. "Looks like the game is over."

* * *

**1:45 am**

Dressed in some of Emma's comfortable sweats, Regina and Emma sat on the couch watching _The Walking Dead. _There were on their second pitcher of margaritas. The crackling fireplace kept them warm.

"I can't believe I'm watching this." Regina mumbled as she watched the zombies attack. The steaming hot tub had somehow rejuvenated Regina's energy. So when Emma has suggested they watch some television, she had relented and joined the blonde on the couch.

Emma laughed. "One of the best shows on television."

"I highly doubt that." She shifted her legs. "The zombies can't even run! Yet all these people keep dying."

"I know right." Emma pointed at the screen. "But the dead chick on the left there kinda has an old man jog thing going on."

"And look at them, having sex." She reached for the bag of Lay's chips. Normally she wouldn't touch such junk food, but she indulged since she was hanging out. "Is there not an apocalypse going on?"

"I'm shocked." Emma playfully clutched at her own chest. "As much as you _enjoy_ sex…"

Regina shook her head. "Why is my sex life your favorite topic of conversation? Are you writing a book?" She leaned in a bit. "Do I have another reason to sue you?"

"Nope, I have no hidden agenda. "

Regina studied the other woman for a few seconds, not totally believing her. "I'm not going to be sleeping with you. You do know that, right?"

"I never asked you to." Emma refilled her glass. "But apparently, at least one of us is thinking about it."

* * *

**2:32 am**

"This game is wrong! I did that move perfectly!" Regina scoffed at the television as she continued to imitate the faceless dancers on the screen.

Emma was on her knees picking up the Wii remote she'd somehow lost control of for the umpteenth time, not quite understanding how the strap kept getting from around her wrist. She should have paid attention to the disclaimer against wearing a sequined glove while playing. "MJ's moves are hard."

"I took ballet lessons in London!" The professor concentrated hard as she danced to the song _Bad…_

Emma popped to her feet in time to execute a PERFECT move. "Unless it taught you how to crotch grab or moonwalk…irrelevant!"

They'd run out of margaritas, but there was still enough for tequila shots.

* * *

**3:08 am**

"We have Rocky Road, Chocolate Chip Mint…" Emma placed the ice cream on the counter as she named them. "Cookie Dough and...Crap…" She dropped the last carton and it hit her knee on the way down. "Strawberry Cheese Quake."

"You people can't even agree on ice cream flavors?" Regina smiled, she had been doing more of that as the night went on.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Emma with a slight limp, she wobbled off in search of spoons.

"The strawberry one has to belong to your mother."

"How'd you guess?"

"So _sweet_." She said in a sing-song voice and took a offered spoon from Emma. "I'll take the Rocky Road."

"I figured you liked chocolate." Emma settled on Chocolate Mint before hoping up on the counter next to the refrigerator. Considering her buzzed state and aching knee, it took more than one attempt.

"You think know so much about me."

"I'm your stalker remember."

"At least you're owning it." Not necessarily on purpose, her eyes focused in on Emma licking ice cream off her spoon. Regina blinked a little to clear up the blurry vision. "How can you eat that?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip? Easy, it's good." She dug happily back into the carton.

Regina scrunched up her face. "I don't like mint in my food. Makes me think I'm eating toothpaste or swallowing mouth wash."

Emma laughed. "You're so strange!"

"I am not!" She closed the distance between them.

"Taste it."

"I just said…"

"Have you ever tasted Mint Chocolate Chip?"

"No, I just said I don't eat food with mint in it."

"Then how do you know you don't like it."

"Because…." Regina knew she sounded like a five-year old just then, but couldn't come up with a more eloquent comeback. _Damn those shots…._

Emma curled her index finger toward the brunette. "Come here." And just like that Regina came closer. So close that Emma uncrossed her legs. "Try it." She dipped out a small dab of ice cream. Regina hesitated. "You know you want some."

A perfectly dark brow rose and their eyes locked. "Fine." She opened her mouth and Emma fed her.

"Is everything all right down here?" Suddenly the dimly lit kitchen was brightened. Both women turned to see David standing in the doorway. "Oh." He said as he quickly looked away. "Umm, I heard a noise…"

"I dropped the ice cream." Emma explained.

"Well it seems you picked it back up." He slowly started to back out of the kitchen. "I'll see you two in the morning…" And just as quickly as he entered, he was gone.

They turned towards each other. "Your father wears polka dot boxers?" Regina whispered.

Both women burst out laughing.

* * *

**3:37 am**

With her arm around Regina's waist, Emma helped the brunette into the guest room. Actually, it was hard to tell who was helping who as they stumbled towards the bed. Emma lost her footing, causing both women to land on the bed.

Regina giggled. "Shhhh. You'll wake your mother this time. She'll probably go after me with a shot gun."

"I know right." Emma rolled to her back. "You're awesome, don't worry she'll see it."

"What I am is drunk. What the hell was in those margaritas?"

"Good times." Emma said breathlessly. "Some good times…"

"And then some." Regina turned to face Emma, her eyelids heavy. "You're not so bad Emma."

Emma moved to her side and smiled. "I told you."

"You should be someone's real girlfriend." A yawn almost distorted her words.

"Yeah." Emma nodded slowly. "I should."

"Uh huh" Regina's eyes closed. "I don't eat pancakes."

"Not even blueberry?"

"No."

"I'll hold your hand while you try them."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Regina?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said we weren't going to be sleeping together?"

The bed shook just a bit with Regina's gentle chuckle. "I can't always be right."

"That's good to know." Emma yawned before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted our girls to spend some one on one time together before Day 2.

By the way, I randomly threw together chess and the hot tub...but when I Google'd it...its ACTUALLY a thing! LOL

Go figure!


	7. Chapter 7: Rise and Shine and Share

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! I know I know, I need to update more often. But I'm doing the best I can with my schedule. I'll try to do better. :) I can't believe this story has gotten over 200 reviews! That is awesome! I am so grateful and honored! I hope you enjoy this chapter. All feedback is welcomes.

**Chapter 7:** Rise and Shine and Share

* * *

With hazy vision, Regina Mills opened her eyes. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes again as the dull ache of a headache started to set in. She moved to rub her forehead, but noticed that her left arm wasn't working as she commanded. It was then that she noticed a faint, warm, and steady heat against her neck. She pried her eyes open again, peaking down to see a blonde hair splattered across her shoulder.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly, even though it wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was in fact Emma Swan cuddled up to her side, her face buried in her neck. And….her hand resting on the bare skin of Regina's stomach. Quickly, Regina used her free arm to clutch at her chest. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized that she in fact had on a shirt that must have ridden up in her sleep.

Her mind replayed the events of the night before her weary eyes as if on fast-forward. Margaritas. Emma in a bathing suit. Hot tub and chess. Emma looking really good in a bathing suit. Margaritas. Some silly television show with zombies. More margaritas. Video games. Tequila shots. Ice Cream. Wait, Emma had fed her ice cream?

Emma stirred beside her, and despite her headache Regina almost smirked. She'd had her fair share of what she liked to call Coyote Morning moments. She'd change the name from Coyote Ugly, because Regina Mills _never _went to bed with someone _not_ attractive. The only thing physically undesirable about her bed mate would be that they were physically still in her bed.

In spite of her bed mate being her stalker, Regina had no desire to chew off her arm. One reason being she liked her arm very much. The second reason being, like it or not she was stuck in Storybrooke until her deal with Emma was done and she couldn't just disappear. Thirdly, if Regina was correct, she and Emma hadn't actually had sex, but instead had simply shared a bed. And lastly, Emma was definitely not physically undesirable and even Regina's hung over body could feel that.

It had been a couple weeks since Regina's last _relationship_, and her response to Emma's closeness was surely partly to do to that fact. There was a hitch in her breathe, as Emma's thigh moved over hers…alerting Regina to the fact that their legs were intertwined.

"Why must _everyone_ be a cuddler." She muttered and looked up at the ceiling. But when Emma nuzzled Regina's neck, and her mouth slightly grazed her skin, it all became a little too much. She quickly rolled from under Emma, but with a little too much gusto and ended up falling off the bed.

All the movement and the loud thud roused a sleeping Emma. Sleepily, she lifted her head and blue-green eyes grew wide when she recognized her surroundings. She sat up. "Oh, shit…"

"Indeed…" She heard a voice respond.

Emma clamored to the side of the bed to see Regina lying flat on her back. Her forearm was resting over her eyes.

"Did you fall off the bed?"

"Of course not, I'm simply doing a set of sit-ups. It's part of my morning routine."

Emma yawned with a half-smile. "I don't believe you."

"It's the story I'm sticking with."

"Then I guess that's what happened." The blonde teased. "After you fell off the bed."

Regina groaned in response, too tired to argue.

"Hung over?"

"I'm not a frat boy, despite the adolescent activities of last night."

"I can see that." Emma eyes roamed over the tight t-shirt that clung to a very bra-less Regina. "And I can see that you're hung over too."

"Call it whatever you want." She moved her arm to reveal dark brown eyes tinged with red.

Emma laughed. "Hung over. I told you I make the best margaritas."

"I demand a toxicology report."

"Are you insinuating that I slipped something into your drink?"

"I wouldn't put it pass you."

"Figures…" Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed and then pushed to her shaky feet. Her head was pounding.

"It was a joke, Ms. Swan."

"A bad one."

"Perhaps." She extended her hand to Emma. "A little help?"

"You're done with your sit-ups?"

"Ha ha." Regina retorted. Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet as well. A bit unsteady, Regina fell into Emma, who caught her around the waist.

Emma pushed back thick hair out of the other woman's face. "Ok?" Regina just nodded with their continued eye contact. _Even first thing in the morning with a hangover, she's still beautiful._

Dark eyebrows drew together in deep concentration. "Unless you plan on doing the waltz, you can let me go." Regina said, not liking the reaction of her body once again that morning to Emma's nearness.

"Oh, yeah sorry…" Emma barely moved.

"You're still holding me."

"I know."

"So let me go."

"I will."

"When?"

Emma gathered her courage and took a deep breathe. "Did we have sex?"

Regina scowled. "I would laugh in your face, if I didn't think my head would explode from the pressure."

"That's not an answer."

"Ever heard of context clues?"

"Meaning?"

"We're fully clothed."

"But not wearing underwear?"

Regina sighed. "And do I look like I'm basking in the afterglow?"

Emma tilted her head. "I can't say that you do. Maybe I was just that bad." She blushed a bit. "...I hear that alcohol can affect…."

"You really don't remember?"

Emma shook her head. Last night was a blotchy string of memories. The ending flash was looking into Regina's peaceful sleeping face.

"Then there's your answer."

"What?"

"If you'd actually _had_ sex with _me _there is no way you would have forgotten it."

"I just love your confidence…" Regina smirked at the comment. "I mean I like it…I like your confidence."

"I am very confident in my skills, Emma. Not that you'll ever experience them."

"You know for someone constantly telling me that we'll never sleep together…you bring it up like a lot."

"I did not…you asked…" Regina huffed. "Never mind. Please release me."

"Oh, yeah sure." This time Emma actually moved away. "Thanks for clearing that up you know….I'm relieved."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you're relieved we didn't…"

"Yeah, I am." She whistled and playfully wiped imaginary sweat off her brow.

"I see." Regina took a step back. "I feel the same way."

Emma laughed. "Oh my God, you're totally offended by that. Aren't you?"

"No, of course not." Regina insisted she went in search of her phone. "What time is it?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Emma walked behind her and turned her around.

"Well exactly what did you mean?" Regina tried to pull back the pout that was forcing its way to her lips. _Why the hell do I care that she's so relieved that she didn't actually have sex with me! She should be so lucky!_

"Look, on some level I am disappointed I suppose. Because well…I would totally welcome the knowledge of knowing that I was _with_ you. I would be an idiot not to. You don't have to explain your _skills _to me professor…I can only imagine." She gave a shy smile. "But I'm _relieved _because if I had been with you, it would have felt like shit not to remember such a memorable event." She hunched. "It's something that I want to remember in bold colors and HD or something. No highlights…I want the whole game…even the overtime."

A second or two ticked by, Regina folded her arms. "You talk too much, you know that?"

"I do."

"And for once I'm able to unscramble your words." She cleared her throat and lifted her chin a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Emma did not sleep in her bed." Mary-Margaret whispered as if she and David were not the only ones at the kitchen table.

"Maybe she got up early." David rationalized and glad he hadn't mentioned seeing Emma and Regina in the kitchen in the wee hours of that morning. His wife didn't need any more tidbits to overload her already racing mind.

"No she…" She took a deep breathe. "…slept in Regina's room. I saw them"

"What do you mean you saw them?"

"I went to wake Emma up, and found her bed not slept in. So curiosity got the better of me, and I only meant to walk pass the guest room, but the door was open."

"So you peeked in?"

"There was no peeking David, the door was wide open and there they were sleep in the bed. All cuddled up like Meredith and Derek from Grey's Anatomy."

"Must everything come back to Grey's Anatomy?" David laughed.

"It's a great show David. Granted, not what it is use to be. But wait, maybe I should compare them to Callie and Arizona? You think?"

"Honey, I don't think we should be comparing them to anyone or talking about this. They are both adults."

"But David, this is our house. And they aren't married nor have they had a commitment ceremony. We just met the woman…"

"But Emma hasn't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, it's their business. We should probably leave it at that."

"We're going to be late." Henry announced as he entered the kitchen.

"No, we're not." David insisted as he watched his son phenomenally not bump into anything as he played his handheld video game.

"Pancake breakfast starts at 9am. Emma and her _girlfriend_ are probably still asleep. They were up late, I heard them."

David and Mary-Margaret exchanged an anxious glance. "What do you mean you heard them?"

"I came down last night for some water…"

"Umm Henry." David interrupted

"What?" Henry paused. "They were in the basement…I heard them through the vents. I think they were playing that Michael Jackson game on the Wii. I can't get that stupid song Thriller out of my head. Emma thinks she's the Goddess of that game or something."

"Because I am the Goddess of that game kid." Emma declared as she walked into the kitchen and ruffled Henry's hair. "Morning everyone." She tried to sound chipper, the Midol was kicking in for the headache.

"Sleep good?" Mary-Margaret asked, barely able to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Pretty good. We were up pretty late, so I hope there's plenty of coffee brewing."

"Sure." David got up to fetch the steaming pot. "How was the hot tub Em? I umm saw the light from the patio last night."

Mary Margaret gave him a knowing look that Emma missed. "Awesome. She still heats up good."

Her mother eyes went wide. "Emma!"

"What?"

David shook his head at this wife. "Yeah, I still can't believe that hot tub still works. We got that thing when you were a baby."

"I know right."

"Is Regina coming down soon?" Her mother asked.

"I suppose so. I suspect she's pretty worn out as well."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Context clues, _Emma._" A velvety voice said. "You're not very good at getting them or giving them?" Regina Mills stood in the doorway. She wore a snug dark green long sleeved cotton shirt and dark blue high-wasted flare leg jeans. The brunette stood a slight bit taller today, with her leather and tiled pumps. A wide art brown leather braided belt hung with feminine flare around her hips. It reminded Emma little of a gun hustler. She clutched a dark green satchel bag in one hand. Regina's hair was bobby pinned up in an up do, with long side-wept bangs.

"You did remember we were going to a pancake breakfast?" Emma asked noting that Regina had just raised the bar for fabulous.

"How can I forget?" Regina smiled for the benefit of the others. "Your town has so many quaint activities."

"She thinks we're strange." Henry concluded. "I'll be in the car."

"I do not." The professor stammered a bit. What was it about this family that had her off kilter?

"It's OK if you do." David laughed. "I'm sure our small town pales in comparison to some of the places you've been. Emma told us you've traveled quite a bit. "

"You went to school in France, right?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yes. I studied two years at the American University."

"I read it in your book."

"I see."

Emma looked between the two women. "Well we better get going. My stomach is growling! I'll grab us a couple of travel mugs for coffee."

"Extra large one for me." Regina requested.

"Coming right up _babe_." Emma grinned when she saw the familiar dark brow arching of the professor.

"Thanks, _honey_." Regina almost choked on the term of endearment, but tried to cover it with a slight cough.

"Let me go warm up the car before Henry freezes to death." David grabbed his coat and left.

Mary-Margaret turn to leave, but abruptly turned around. "And a quick reminder that we have room assignments in this house…for this weekend…so let's you know…all just keep those assignments." Emma opened her mouth to respond but before she could, her mother was gone.

"Did she just say what I think she was saying?"

Regina nodded and rubbed her temples. "I suspected she was just a tad more judgmental of me this morning."

"She thinks?" Regina nodded. "In this house?" Regina nodded. Emma covered her mouth. "In the hot tub." Regina nodded again.

"And I promised her I wouldn't do that."

"How nice of you."

Emma moved towards the living room. "I've got to explain to her that nothing happened."

The professor stopped her. "The same way I had to explain it to you?" Regina smirked. "Take it from me, your mother doesn't like discussing what we do or rather don't do in the bedroom. I've been there and done that. Bought the t-shirt, and it was not fun. Just let it be Emma. Being in a sexually active relationship is a part of life. She needs to deal with that I suppose."

"But under her roof?"

"And don't forget in her hot tub." Regina smiled.

Emma laughed. "I'm such a nymphomaniac."

"Really?" Dark eyes swept over her slowly. "I would have never known."

Emma blushed. "I was just joking…you know…"

"I know dear." Regina lifted her empty mug. "Coffee? Today?"

"Uh, yeah."

Regina watched Emma move across the kitchen in her form fitting jeans and suede knees boots. "Oh, before I forget." She reached in her purse and pulled out a cashmere scarf detailed with a geometric pattern. "For you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Regina moved in front of Emma. "Just a little something to help your outfit." She draped the scarf around Emma's neck and then styled it accordingly against her white shirt. "If you're going to insist on letting everyone think you're my girlfriend…you'll need to dress the part."

"You dress all your girlfriends."

"My _lovers_ usually don't require this type of attention." _They are never around long enough for me to care. _She ran her fingers through Emma's blonde hair. "Better."

Emma batted her eyes playfully. "Do I look pretty now?"

"Yes." Regina responded simply before she could think of a smart retort.

Emma couldn't suppress a huge toothy grin. "Is that a compliment?"

"Aren't we going to be late?" Regina stepped away. "Not that I care."

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys" Regina was already in the living room. "After I fix _your_ coffee!" Emma called after her.

A few minutes later, hands full Emma found Regina studying a picture on the fireplace mantle. "See something interesting." Emma handed her the coffee.

"Yes, is this you and August at prom?"

"Ah yes, I forgot Mom still had that picture up." _Crap!_

"You dated August?" Regina tasted the coffee and scrunched up her face. "This is the best you could do?"

"The prom dress or the coffee?" Emma joked.

"Both." She picked up the framed photograph. "You dated August?"

"Yeap."

"And now he's engaged to your other best friend, Ruby?"

"Yeap."

Regina placed the picture back down. "You didn't mention any of this in that long background session you insisted on giving me about this town's citizens."

"Didn't seem important." Emma shrugged on her coat. "Let's go."

"The thing with August…" Regina said out loud.

"What?"

"In between interrogation sessions, your brother Henry mentioned something about you and Ruby being friends despite the thing with August. Is that the reason for the tension last night? I knew something was off."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma lied.

"Yes, you do."

"Ruby could care less that I dated August…newsflash Regina I'm gay!"

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously this is something you don't want to share with me." Regina casually flipped her hand. "So be it. For someone who is always asking questions about my personal life, I find it strange that you divulge so little about yours. "

"I've told you everything you need to know."

"If you say so."

"Stop saying that!"

"And you stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes, you are!"

The floor door opened and David walked in. "Everything ok? I forgot my gloves."

Regina rigidly glanced his way. "Just fine."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, Dad we were just on our way out."

He paused, not believing either woman. "Well don't be too long, ok?"

"We're right behind you."

Once he was gone, Regina stepped towards Emma. "If you ever yell at me again..." Her voice was low and menacing. "I'll walk."

"Regina…"

"I'll walk and leave you to clean up this mess you've created."

"I'm sorry." She reached for her hand. "Maybe we should sit down and we can talk…"

"No need. We're done here, _Ms. Swan. _Let's go lie to more people."

* * *

"It's at a church." Regina rolled her eyes as Emma pulled into the parking lot of St Mark's Chapel.

"Scared you'll turn into a pillar of salt if you enter." Emma joked. Regina hadn't spoken much on the trip over. Then tension between them was still there from the house.

"Not funny." Regina muttered refusing to look at the blonde.

"How can I fix this?" Emma pleaded.

"I'm not kissing you again, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that."

"Because I mean it."

"Let's just go inside."

"Not before I explain." Emma killed the engine.

"You don't have to explain anything. I could care less."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"If you cared less, you wouldn't be pissed off at me right now."

"I am not." She finally looked at Emma. "What I _am_ Ms. Swan, is indifferent."

Emma stared at Regina trying to scan her face for some sort of reaction, but she gave her nothing. Her face was unyielding as stone. She sighed and rested her head against the steering wheel. "You were right about the tension between Ruby and me." She said quietly.

"Like I said we don't…"

Emma looked up. "But it has nothing do with her marrying August. It has more to do with her marrying _anyone_."

Realization settled into Regina's glare, melting the ice. "You and Ruby?"

"More like me and _no_ Ruby."

"I don't understand."

"Once upon a time I kinda sorta told her I was in love with her."

"She didn't feel the same way." It was more of a statement than a question.

Emma shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes. "Not at all."

"I see."

"I guess somehow I got it all mixed up in my head. I knew she was my best friend, but I also knew that I had feelings for her. The feelings I should have had for August. It was graduation night, and we were all tipsy at the bonfire party. She and I went for a walk. And maybe I've seen too many romantic movies, but everything seemed perfect. The moonlight. The sand on our feet. The waves crashing against the shore." She paused and smiled. "We were both laughing about something and she looked so beautiful with those big sparkling blue eyes. Then I kissed her. I freaking kissed her! She kissed me back."

Regina remained silent and just listened.

"Over the next couple of days, things were a little hot and heavy between us. We'd meet and make out every chance we got. One day we were up in her bedroom kissing. It was simultaneously the best and worst moment of my life. Because me being the idiot I am, blabbed that I loved her and how she should come to California with me. Ruby just stared at me like I was some stranger. I'd just poured out my soul to her, and she just stood there gawking at me. She started rambling about how she wasn't gay and that she thought we'd just been experimenting and having fun. Girls did it all the time. It didn't take long for the embarrassment of it all to sink it, I ran off." Emma tried to fight it , but a single tear still managed to escape and run down her cheek.

"Then what happened?"

"I pretended like it never happened. I avoided her most of the summer, and suspected she avoided me as well. I was more than grateful that Santa Clara was across the country. And after I came out, she was very supportive and eventually our friendship got back on tract. Not like it used to be, but better. But those couple of days still linger between us unspoken. She didn't tell anyone and we never talk about it either."

"Are you still in love with her?"

Emma hunched and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know how I feel to be honest. I try not to think about it." She felt very vulnerable and exposed in front of the other woman.

"I see."

"But anyway, that's my sad pathetic story that I would rather not tell again. Once is enough."

"I wouldn't call it pathetic. Wait, once?"

"Yeah, I've never told anyone. Not even Archie. Just you."

Regain looked at her not, quite sure what to say or think of Emma's declaration. "It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable or to bring up such an emotional…"

Emma interrupted. "It's ok, really. It feels good to get it out. I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to get upset with you earlier. I wanted you to understand, that's all."

Regina nodded and then took a deep breathe. "Danielle Stableton."

"Who?"

"She was a woman that worked at one of my family's hotels in Manhattan. I was a visiting for the summer from school and was supposed to meet my father for lunch. Unfortunately, he had to cancel but asked that Danielle to take me to lunch instead. She was gorgeous with auburn hair and a bright smile. Very intelligent and I found her intriguing."

"Is this going where I think?"

"Yes, we began a secret affair that my mother somehow became aware of. And Cora, being Cora wanted the situation to go away. She offered Danielle an upper management position in exchange for her ending the affair. When I found out about it, I being young and naïve told Danielle that I loved her and begged for her to choose me."

"She chose the job?"

Regina looked out the window. "She did. I sometimes wonder if that was her plan all along." She turned back to Emma. "Sometimes we choose the wrong person to say those very important three words to for the first time."

"Do you ever see her?"

"All the time. She's a VP now, married with three kids. And very fat. She didn't bounce back too well after the last baby. A little payback I suppose."

Emma burst out laughing and eventually Regina joined in.

"So all is forgiven?" Emma asked.

"I'm obviously speaking to you again, if that's what you're asking." She reached in her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. "Clean up. We can't have Ruby seeing you like this."

Emma laughed. "I don't think she cares."

"I seriously doubt that. But even if she doesn't, I do." Emma's eyes widen and Regina stammered. "I mean I do care what you look like."

"Sure." Emma looked in the rear-view mirror and dabbed at her eyes. "And for what it's worth, I wouldn't have chosen some job over you. No one in their right mind would."

Regina smiled to herself. _Actually, that is worth something._

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Hope you enjoyed.

More to come!


	8. Chapter 8: Flipping for Pancakes

**Author's Notes:** Sorry...someone borrowed my personal laptop...which had the beginnings of this chapter. Just got it back a couple days ago. Thanks again for all the kinds reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flipping for Pancakes**

"This chapel is beautiful." Regina remarked as they stood in front of the building. It looked like a wonderful portrait framed by the trees and the blue sky.

"Finally, you didn't use the word quaint to describe something in this town." Emma smiled.

"I have a vast vocabulary and I use it when it's appropriate." She pointed to the steeple. "I'm shocked the steeple even has copper. You know most steeples are white, because during colonial days metal was very expensive and hard to come by. How old is this church?"

"I don't know close to 200 years old, if I had to take a guess. Old as this town."

"Copper has a life expectancy of seventy to eighty years. They should redo it."

"Good luck with that." They ascended the steps.

"Why's that?"

Emma with her hand on the small of Regina's back, she guided her away from a broken step. "From what Mom's told me, Mayor Gold hasn't exactly been loose with the purse strings."

"Thus, the broken steps, shaky rail, and less than stellar paint." Regina observed.

"Yeah."

Regina paused. "Emma Swan, if anything happens to _these_ shoes…"

"They'll be hell to pay." Emma finished for her. Emma held the door open as they walked inside. "Is that even possible in a church?"

"Let's not find out shall we." The sanctuary was relatively small compared to other chapels the professor had visited. When Cora Mills demanded it, their family had attended mass in the larger churches of the city. The stain glassed windows were beautiful, and complimented the deep velvet covered pews.

"Always reminds me of one of these scenes in the movies where the guy breaks up the wedding and runs off with the girl of this dreams." Emma chuckled. "My parents got married here." She pointed to the altar." They still talk about it to this day like they were Prince Charles and Princess Diana of Storybrooke."

"I hope not. Those two got divorced." Regina turned towards Emma. "Ruby's wedding will be here?"

"Everyone gets married here." Emma answered.

"Why did you agree to be in the wedding?"

"She's my friend. It's what friends do." She held out her hand to Regina. "We're going to be late. Come one, time to eat some pancakes. The breakfast is in the basement in the fellowship hall in the basement."

"So no mimosas?" Regina took her hand and Emma's cue to leave the subject of Ruby's upcoming nuptial alone. Thought Emma had shared the details of her history with Ruby, it was definitely a sore subject.

"No, just the orange juice."

Regina groaned. "I really did get the short end of this deal."

"Probably."

* * *

It shouldn't have been a surprise to Regina that Emma was one of the volunteers that morning. Mary Margaret had quickly placed an apron on her daughter when she'd finally entered the fellowship hall. Regina had offered to help, but was far from disappointed when the Swan women had insisted that she was a guest and to have a seat.

With a fresh cup of coffee, she'd ended up at table with Henry. Oddly enough, the boy practically ignored her as he read a small book. The professor welcomed the small pocket of silence in the busy room, and observed her surroundings. The smell of frying butter and pancakes filled the air, and she wondered would the aroma cling to her clothes and hair. People stood in various lines waiting on their breakfast. Regina hated buffets and today was no different. She picked up a bottle of maple syrup on the table and tilted it. She watched the gooey substance ooze down the insides of the container. She frowned a bit, wondering about the sugar content. Regina looked across the room to see Emma helping an elderly gentleman to a table.

"You're staring again." Henry commented.

"I am not staring."

"Yes, you are."

"I merely glanced her way…" She caught herself, wondering why she was explaining anything to a ten year old. "Why aren't you in line getting something to eat?"

"One of my parents will drop me off a plate. Mom, told me to study my lines."

"Your lines?"

"Young Henry here is this year's Peter Pan." August joined them at the table with a stack of pancakes on two plates. "Enchantment Weekend's annual youth production tomorrow is afternoon. Henry, your mom sent you this plate."

"A children's play? Do I have to attend?" Regina blurted out forgetting her present company too late to edit her thoughts. "What I mean is…"

August laughed. "Don't worry it's not a long play. Even if a bit tortuous."

_Dear God…._Regina smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"No, he's right. It sucks" Henry agreed. "It's a musical."

"You sing?"

"All kids in this town sing. Whether or not they sing in key is another story." August poured syrup over his pancakes. "I'm was so glad when I finally got past puberty. One more year, and Peter Pan would have had a beard."

"I wish I could get out it." Henry muttered. "I didn't even want to do it."

"Then why are you?" Regina asked.

"Tradition. Dad was Peter Pan when he was kid. And Mom played Wendy."

"Emma played Wendy I think for three or four years straight." August added. "The Swan Family is our version of a Hollywood Dynasty."

"I see." She studied the sullen boy beside her and felt the urge to cheer him up somehow. Not exactly knowing where such an urge had originated.

"Are these seats taken?" Regina looked up to see Mayor Gold and his wife standing next to the table.

"No, please have a seat." She said quickly, barely catching August's slight irritation at the intrusion. While the mayor's wife was dressed brightly, the mayor was not. He wore yet another dark suit. A very expensive suit.

After Mayor Gold and Belle settled in, he noticed Regina's lack of food. "Do you not like pancakes Ms Mills?"

"Waiting to eat with Emma?" Belle asked. "How sweet."

"I'm full from the coffee." Regina tapped her cup. "Pacing myself." But Regina was starting to feel slightly hungry with all the aromas in the room. "I'll get something in a few minutes."

"August I was expecting the new city hall sign yesterday afternoon." Gold began.

"Yes, sorry about that. I got a little behind helping with the set for the play tomorrow."

"I'm a paying customer, surely it comes before volunteer work."

"Honey please." Belle placed her hand over her husband's.

The mayor ignored her. "Besides why can't you simply use the sets from last year? It's the same play year after year."

August put his fork down. "Because the set and props are at least five years old. They could use an uplift."

"A lot of things around here that could use an uplift." Regina interjected, silencing the table. Apparently her stalker's lack of filter was contagious.

"Meaning?" Gold inquired, his expression teetering on a frown.

Regina hesitated just a second wondering if perhaps she was overstepping her bounds. But she hadn't exactly enjoyed the mayor since he'd sat down at her table. And he had asked her what she meant. "Well take this church for instance. While lovely, it's clearly in dire needs of some upgrading to bring it back to life."

"I agree." The mayor smiled slightly with apparent strain. "But there isn't much room in the budget for such a thing right now."

"Perhaps you should make room."

* * *

"Blueberry or Chocolate Chip?" Emma asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Both." Leroy said as she shoved his plate forward.

"You did notice that I said _or_ and not _and_ ?"

"And apparently you missed that I said _both_."

"Fine. I don't care." Emma loaded this plate up. "At least let more than half the town eat before you come back for more."

"Yeah, yeah." He called over this shoulder as he walked off.

"He'll never change." Ruby said, dropping down a new pan of pancakes.

"Probably not." Emma laughed.

"I like your scarf by the way." She reached out and touched the material not hidden by Emma's apron.

"Thanks."

"Not exactly your style. California finally changing you?"

"Regina picked it out."

"I see." She released the scarf. "She seems cool….and gorgeous."

Emma looked over at the table where the professor was sitting. She seemed involved in some sort of conversation with the town's mayor. "Yeah, she is."

"She's sort of different than who I thought you would date."

Emma turned around. "What?"

"I'm just saying Em." Ruby shrugged innocently.

"Saying what exactly?"

"I don't know. She seems all grown up."

"Because she's an adult Ruby and the last time I checked so were we."

Ruby's big blue eyes grew even larger. "Whoa Emma I didn't mean anything by it. Just an observation."

"We're all entitled to our opinions I guess. I didn't exactly think August was your type either."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Nothing." But Emma did get the unintended double meaning of her words. Over the years, she still wondered if their time together was more than experimentation on Ruby's part.

"August makes me happy."

"I'm glad. Everyone deserves someone that makes them happy."

Their eyes held for a few seconds before Ruby looked passed Emma shoulder. "Um, what's going on over there?"

Emma turned around to see Mayor Gold abruptly getting up from his seat. "Regina….." She muttered as she made her way across the room. By the time she reached the table a crowd had started to gather.

"Come on Belle, we're not going to sit here and be insulted."

Regina sat back in her seat calm with folded arms. "I can assure you that any negativity you're sensing from this direction has not been fired at your wife in way." She smiled at Belle as the woman rose to her feet.

"Perhaps we'll go mingle a bit." Belle suggested. "We'll take in consideration your suggestions…"

"We'll do no such thing!" Gold insisted.

"What's going on here?" Emma interrupted.

"I suggest you rein your girlfriend in Ms. Swan."

Regina now stood to her feet. "I'm not the one in need of a leash. You came and sat at _my_ table."

"What did you do?" Emma asked Regina.

The professor looked offended. "I merely suggested that the mayor spend the town's budget more wisely."

"You what!"

"I won't go into the huge list of things I've seen since setting foot in this town, but surely they take precedence over building a gated community of vacation homes."

Emma turned to Gold. "You're building that?"

The mayor sighed. "We were voted one of the Maine's best kept secrets last year, shouldn't we capitalize on that?"

She turned to Regina. "How did you know this?"

"You really should read the local paper dear." Regina went back to addressing Gold. "What you'll be doing is letting the outside world _capitalize_ on _you_. I'll admit I'm use to a faster paced life than most of you live here. But I'm not oblivious to your way of life. The path you're taking will lead to a Starbucks on every corner, even if there is just a couple of corners. If I were mayor, I would do everything in my power to preserve what this town has before opening it up to the highest bidder."

"Well you're not the mayor. That job is filled."

"So it would seem." Her dark eyes looked Gold up and down. "Apparently the job pays very well. That's a Brioni suit you're wearing, correct?"

Gold straightened his tie. "It's the best."

"That's debatable." She smiled a bit. "However, don't you want the best for your town."

"That goes without saying"

"Then don't be offended. I'm merely giving my opinion, whether or not you choose to take it, is entirely up to you. My address resides across the country, but I suspect there are some Storybrooke residents that support the case I've presented today."

"Exactly." David spoke up. He and Mary-Margaret had joined the on lookers. "The whole town isn't on board with your plans."

"Well the whole town isn't on the board that has to approve the plans either." Gold, retorted. "Ms. Mills I'm surprised at your sentimental attitude being the daughter of a hotel tycoon."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "What do you know of my father?"

"I read more than the local paper, dearie." He grinned. "Sometimes I get bored and want to read about the _glamorous_ lives of people like you. Your mother is an interesting character as well. Emma you better watch out for this one…"

"Let's go." Belle insisted.

"I think that's a good idea." Emma agreed.

"With pleasure." Gold grabbed his wife's hand and steadied himself on his cane. "I hope you all have more enjoyable breakfast than I've had this morning." Before leaving he gave Regina a seething glare. "Until we meet again professor." Regina merely rolled her eyes.

"Really Regina?" Emma asked as things slowly got back to normal.

"What?"

"A debate with the mayor over pancakes!"

"Would you have preferred over waffles?" Regina shrugged. "While I do hate when people use this term, his _aura_ wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows."

"More like hail and empty pots of gold." August said.

Regina turned to Emma's parents. "I apologize if I caused a scene. I can be a bit over zealous when challenged."

"It was like watching one of those Real Housewives shows." Henry said with a mouth full of food.

"I guess Gold can be a bit of a diva." Emma chuckled.

"Yes. " Mary-Margaret nodded. "He can be difficult at times." She offered.

"A total ass most times." Granny said as she approached them. "Regina, I'd back you and your swagger for mayor any day. This one here is a keeper Emma." She gave Regina a good-natured pat on the back that almost made the brunette topple over.

Emma smiled. "Indeed she is."

* * *

Thankfully there was a different volunteer crew for cleanup, and Emma could finally get a rest. Ashley and her husband Sean, brought two plates over to her.

"Courtesy of Granny." Ashley said.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeap Granny's famous apple baked pancakes. For you and your sweetie."

"Awesome, I'm starving." She picked up a piece of bacon and began munching on it. "Where's the baby?"

"With the new love her life." Sean pointed to Regina holding baby Alexandria.

"She practically jumped out of my arms when she saw her! I'm almost jealous." Ashley pouted.

Emma smiled at the sight. The professor looked like she was holding court as she sat at the table with the baby in her lap. She was talking and it looked like everyone was listening. The spectators included her parents, August, Ruby, and Leroy…._Wait Leroy? _Emma was a little shocked to see him sitting anywhere near Regina, but then saw Astrid join the table. Everyone in town knew that Leroy had a huge crush on Astrid despite the fact that she was a nun.

"Regina is great Emma." Ashley said.

"And hot!" Sean added. His wife jabbed him in the ribs. "What? She is. I didn't say hotter than you!"

"Whatever. Let's clean up. We'll catch up with you in a little bit." She playfully pulled Sean along by his ear.

Emma laughed and walked across the room. The rest of the pancake breakfast had gone pretty good, and the Regina had managed to stay out of trouble, and to Emma's surprise had seemed to be quite sociable with everyone.

"Room for me?" Emma asked with David scooting over, leaving space beside Regina.

"Looks like someone has stolen your spot." Her father joked.

"I see, so I've been replaced already?" She made googly eyes at the baby.

Regina smirked slightly. She hadn't exactly been enthusiastic when she'd ended up with baby again. But even her heart warmed a bit when little Alex had reached for her. It would have been rude to refuse such a gesture. The baby sat in her lap happily, with one of her hands gripping Regina's finger. "Hungry?" She eyed the two plates in front of Emma.

"Compliments of Granny." Emma sliced into the fluffy pancake and held a bite out for Regina. There was no way this woman was going to leave a pancake breakfast and not actually eat a pancake!

Regina's dark eyes narrowed a bit at the challenge. "You've been working so hard, you go ahead and eat..._honey_."

"No, _babe_ I insist." Emma smiled. "Golden delicious apples caramelized with sugar and maple syrup…" Regina had to admit it smelled enchanting. Then she felt Emma's hand over hers own under the table, giving it a slight squeeze. "Just one bite, but I'm sure you'll want more." They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Either kiss her or eat the pancake." Leroy blurted.

Mostly everyone at the table laughed, while one or two looked slightly uncomfortable. Regina leaned in and took the bite of food she was offered. She closed her eyes and almost moaned as she chewed. "Delicious indeed."

"Told ya." Emma offered her a fork. "Dig in." And Regina did just that and even chuckled a bit as the baby tried to snatch some of the food for herself.

"So Regina, is it true that you were Emma's teacher?" Ruby asked.

Regina paused mid-chew. _Great…here we go. _She didn't even want to look Mary-Margaret's way. And if she was not mistaken she detected a bit of self-satisfaction in Ruby's voice as she asked the question.

Emma sighed, wondering how this bit of information was getting around. It wasn't something that her mother would have been bragging about. She suspected Henry. "Yes, I took one class under her…" She spluttered a bit. "I mean…freshman year, I took one class where she was my professor."

"Hot for teacher!" Leroy hooted but quieted down when he saw Astrid's disapproving look.

"But you've only been dating a little over a year." Ruby continued her inquires.

"That's correct." Regina agreed.

"So nothing until you both entered the obstacle course thing years later?"

"Ruby, please does it matter?" August asked. "We were friends for years before we started dating."

"But I wasn't your teacher." She laughed, but she was the only one.

"Ruby, it's not a big deal. People's lives cross many different ways before they decide to pursue a relationship." Emma interjected.

Regina wiped at the corners of her mouth before placing her napkin on the table. "Looks like I'm going to have to finally fess up to something."

Emma looked at her curiously. "What?" _Is she about to blow our cover._

"While it may be true that Emma and I were not romantically involved when she was my student, things did happen before the obstacle course."

"Maybe I should…" Mary-Margaret started to get up.

"No, please stay. I think you should hear this. "Then she turned to Emma. "And I think you finally need to hear this as well."

"Ok…" Emma played along.

"Yes, Emma was a student in my Art History 101 class her freshman year. I was barely out of college myself and was lucky enough to land a prestigious teacher position at Santa Clara University. Emma was a decent student…"

"Thanks a lot…" Emma muttered. "But did you tell everyone that you were a ruthless professor?"

"Irrelevant to the story." Regina continued. "and in all honesty she was barely a blip on my radar."

"And you wanted to me to hear this story because…" Emma interrupted again.

Regina continued to ignore her and she shifted Alexandria a little in her lap. "The semester ended and she earned a passing grade."

"One of few that semester I might add."

"…and it was years later before I saw her again. It was a department mingle or something. And as usual it was boring. I had stolen away to the patio to watch the falling rain. I thought I was alone…but I wasn't. A certain blonde was sitting behind me in the shadows."

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I recognized her as a _former _student and I remember thinking is that how she dressed for this evening?" People laughed. "While some tend to believe I overdress…"

"Ya think?" Emma said.

"…she had on jeans, combat boots, and this red leather jacket. But it seemed to suit her somehow. She talked for a little bit, or rather she talked and I listened." Again laughter. "Then she abruptly looked at her watch and said she had to go meet some friends. Which I was happy to hear because I could get back to the quiet solitude that I had been seeking in the first place. She flipped the collar up on her jacket and then walked off into the rain. But then the strangest thing happened." She turned to Emma. "You turned around and came back."

Emma motioned for her to continue and noticed how everyone was enthralled into the story, even her mother.

"Emma began rambling about something how the party was boring, how she could go get me an umbrella, how I looked like I wasn't enjoying myself, and if I was interested I could come along with her. While she was talking I remember wondering if her eyes were blue or green…till this day I can't decide."

"They change." David explained.

"Ahhh." She looked at Emma and smiled. "That explains it…well anyway I declined the offer. Emma just said she understood and turned to leave, but she lingered on bottom step with her back to me. I don't know what she was doing or thinking…maybe talking on her phone, but she just stood there. And suddenly I got the feeling that perhaps I'd made the wrong choice. That I should possibly call out to her to turn around. To talk more. To perhaps even leave with her. To take a chance."

"Like the scene in The Bridges of Madison County when Meryl Streep almost jumped out of the truck with her husband to go run away with Clint Eastwood." Astrid suggested.

Regina paused. "I suppose."

"That movie was so romantic." Astrid said with a sigh.

"So I've heard…" Regina again smiled. _Why is a nun watching that movie. _"…well before I could make a decision, she left." Again she turned to Emma. "Emma that night is where it all began for me. It's like a page turned and a new story began."

"You never said anything." Emma said softly.

"Because I felt like I had let the moment go and could never get it back. So when we ran into each other months later when…I …woke up…from being electrocuted…" Regina could barely get the preposterous statement out. "and saw your beautiful face above me, it was like I was given a second chance. And I was determined to never let you go again."

"Awwww." Astrid and Mary-Margaret said at the same time.

* * *

"You so enjoyed that pancake!" Emma teased as they walked back to her car.

Regina's brow furrowed. "That wasn't some normal pancake. It was baked and…the apples."

"Doesn't matter. A pancake is a pancake and you ate it."

"And you even held my hand." She was surprised Emma remembered her drunken promise.

"I'm a woman of my word." Emma smiled.

"And secrets." Regina stopped walking. "When were you going to tell me about the children's play we're to attend."

"That's not until tomorrow. I've noticed that if you don't know about things in advance, then you can't complain about them."

"You're sneaky."

"Maybe just a little. You were great today by the way."

"And it's only just after breakfast." She put her shades on.

"Everyone thinks you're awesome."

"You're very welcome."

"You may be on Gold's hit list though."

"Probably." Regina had been a bit surprised that the mayor knew more about her than just her name.

"And you may have earned your way off my mother's with that story."

"I doubt it, but perhaps she'll stop looking at me like I stole you off the playground one afternoon." Regina started walking again but noticed Emma wasn't beside her. She turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"We did talk that night at the department mixer. That story was true." Emma had been shocked as she'd recognized the events from Regina's story. They had actually briefly ran into each other that night. And yes, Emma had fumbled her way through what sounded like an attempt at asking Regina out. It hadn't been her intention, but something had propelled her to ask that night. Maybe it was the boring party, the rain, or how beautiful the brunette had looked that night. But she'd said no, which is what Emma had expected. She'd assumed that Regina had forgotten the entire encounter. She never mentioned it during her trips to the coffee cafe.

"I know."

"Even the end?"

"I didn't go with you that night Emma."

"But you wanted to?"

Regina shrugged. "The story suggests that."

"I know the story suggests it. But I'm asking if you wanted to go with me that night."

"They needed a story to make them believe."

"You're not answering me."

"The best stories are a mixture of truth and embellishment. I just gave this _relationship_ credibility. A simply thank you will suffice."

Emma sighed. "Thank you."

"And you're welcome _again_. " They moved forward in silence until they got in the car.

"Barely a blip on your radar, huh?"

"Days I remember fondly." Regina pulled down her visor to check her make-up "But believe me Emma, those days are long gone."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hoped you like it! Things are about to be kicked up a notch...stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: Dress It Up

**Author's Note: I am sooooooooooo sorry for the delay. Work got intense and I've spent my nights on conference calls, emails, and chats. So I want to say thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! And I want to thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dress It Up**

* * *

Regina swiped through color swatches on her phone. She was deciding on how to redesign her living room once she had her painting back from Emma. Her current monochrome palette would just not do the work of art justice. She'd even perused HGTV's website for ideas, which really disturbed her. She was one finger press away from IKEA. Regina blamed her strange behavior on the racket around her. She looked up and sighed.

"This is why I teach college." Regina sighed as she looked at the chaotic scene around her. Emma and her mother stood in the middle of the stage with children everywhere. The kids ranged from utterly bored to hyper active. Henry sat on the edge of the stage playing his video game.

After the pancake breakfast, Regina had had her hopes set on getting a break from the craziness of Storybrooke and hopefully spend some time in the guest room of the Swan residence. Unfortunately, when Emma went in the opposite direction her hopes suffocated a slow death. When they'd ended up in the parking lot of the elementary school, she snatched the keys from the blonde.

"I'm not going in there!" She seethed. "You and your secret itineraries!"

"It won't take that long. I promised Mom…"

"And I _promised_ to play _your_ girlfriend, not subject myself to a lobotomy."

Emma sighed. "Lobotomy? Really Regina? They are just kids practicing for a musical."

"Unless all of those children are qualified to be on the Disney Channel…what am I saying… it still wouldn't make a difference. I'm not going in there. Emma we don't have to be joined at the hip. I would like to think that in _our _relationship, my personal space would be respected and I could function independently of you. You don't want people to think I'm your…"

"Stalker." Emma finished for her. "Yeah Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"So run along and I'll be waiting at the house. I'm sure you can catch a ride with your mother."

Emma eyed her. "You'll get in trouble."

Dark eyes grew wide. "I'm a grown woman and I must say…highly offended by your accusation."

"Need I remind you about your standoff with Gold less than two hours ago."

"My memory is perfectly intact."

Emma snatched the keys back. "Then you understand why I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine, I'll walk."

Emma laughed. "Not in those shoes."

"I could run five miles in these shoes." She opened her car door.

"That's bullshit, but I'm sure you'd try just to prove me wrong."

Regina sighed. "I'm not going to disappear."

Emma paused and turned around. "I know that."

"Do you?"

Emma nodded. "You said you would stay the weekend and I trust you on that."

"Yet, you insist on subjecting me to whatever is happening in that school."

"We're a team Regina."

"Team is a strong word."

"How about SwanQueen? Because of your _nickname_ and my last…"

"I get it." Regina waved it off casually. "It's not rocket science. I hate when people do that ridiculous name joining for couples. We're not a real couple. "

"But we're both working towards a common goal."

"Seems like we're only working towards _your_ goal." Regina countered quickly.

"But I …"Regina waited for her to finish her thought. But instead Emma stared at her in silence and then shook her head. "I'm not going to hold you prisoner any more than I have." She handed Regina the keys to the car. "It's a small town. I'll find you…afterwards or something." Then she got out the car and walked inside.

That had been an hour ago. Emma had effectively given Regina time off from their escapades. Yet, there was the professor sitting in the very building she had objected so strongly to entering. When she'd arrived in the auditorium, she'd simply waved when Emma had spotted her. She almost returned the bright smile the blonde beamed her way.

"Where the hell is Leroy?" Emma hissed as she almost tripped over the fake bush at feet. "He's supposed to play the piano."

"Language Emma." Mary-Margaret scolded. She was in the middle of fixing the wings on the little girl playing Tinkerbell. "The children."

"Sorry." Emma grumbled. And wondered how impressionable these kids actually were, since more than than one had flipped her the bird. "He can't be the only person in town that can play a piano. Can't we get someone else?"

"Leroy playing the piano is tradition Emma."

"Just like him missing half the rehearsals each year. You know its ok to break traditions if they aren't working anymore."

"Leroy knows all the songs."

"We have the sheet music…" She turned towards the mostly empty seats. "Regina!"

The professor slowly approached the stage. "Yes?"

"You play the piano right?"

A dark brow rose. "I do." Regina should have been used Emma Swan seemingly knowing everything about her. But she was still impressed that Emma knew about her piano skills.

"Great, the kids really need to go over the songs…"

"And you want me to play?"

"If you don't mind."

Of course Regina minded. But that's what she got for not leaving when she was given the chance. "Sure." She forced a smile that gleamed brilliantly. "I'd love to."

Emma almost laughed at the woman. "Great." She quickly kissed Regina on the forehead, before she turned to her mother. "Can you get her set up? I'll go knock the kids into their places." Then she was off.

As always, the air between Regina and Mary-Margaret was thin and awkward. "Right this way." She led her to the piano and Regina was immediately impressed when she saw it.

"Beautiful." She ran her fingers along the mahogany wood grain. "Is this a Adam Schaaf?"

"Pianos don't have names." Henry laughed as he walked up behind them.

"No, I meant the Adam Schaaf piano company." Regina explained. "Out of Chicago. This must have been built in the early 1900's."

"That old? " Mary-Margaret asked. "We've asked for a replacement many times over the years."

"Replace it?" She stroked the ivories gently. "You could easily get $10,000 for this if you had the right person restore it." She slid on to the sit, that she suspected the was original seat.

"Wow!" Henry said.

Mary-Margaret smiled. "I had no idea."

"I'm learning that this town is full of many surprises." Mary Margaret noticed the professor's eyes shift quickly to Emma on stage. "I know a couple people who would love to restore it. If you're interested we can talk about it later. What song would you like me to play first?"

"None of them." Henry said sadly. "This play is the worse."

"Henry!" His mother exclaimed.

"Well it is. We do it every year!"

"Because it's a tradition." Mary Margaret nodded.

Regina looked between mother and son, and for whatever reason she decided to interfere. "But Henry, this is your first year as Peter Pan so that makes it special." Henry frowned. "Ok, it at least makes it a little different? Somewhat?"

"I guess." He put his game on a near-by table. "Fine." He stomped off towards the stage, shrugging on his green costume hat as he went.

"I don't know why he opposes doing this so much." Mary-Margaret said. "His dad loved doing this when he was a kid. And so did I."

"Children aren't their parents."

The older woman's mouth dropped open a little bit. "I know that."

"Of course." Regina amended. "I'm simply saying Emma and Henry are their own people."

"I know that too." Emma's mother crossed her arms.

Regina gave up. "The sheet music?"

"In front of you…page twenty"

"Right." Regina opened the book under watchful eyes. "I Won't Grow Up?"

"Yes." Mary-Margaret "Kids are you ready?" Everyone answered yes together. "Ok, Regina you can begin."

She began to play, but hit a couple WRONG notes right off the back. She abruptly stopped.

"She's terrible…" Henry whispered to Emma and she pushed him.

"Need time to practice?" Mary Margaret asked, and Regina almost thought she almost saw a smirk on her face. Emma came over with Henry behind her.

"What I need is new sheet music. There seems to be stains on this one covering the notes."

"Leroy…" Emma shook her head.

Dark eyes scanned the page, the music seems to refrain…so yes. I have it. But a little practice wouldn't hurt I suppose to get a feel of this piano. I'll need just a moment."

"Take all the time…." But before Mary-Margaret could finish Regina began playing. And she really began playing. Even the children stopped talking and stared. Her fingers danced over the keys in a frenzy as classical music filled the auditorium.

"No, kid she's awesome." Emma whispered back to Henry as she admired the women before her. _And stupid me was starting to think she couldn't get any sexier._

As quickly as she began playing Regina stopped. Her last note lingering in the air with a dramatic echo.

"Ummm" Mary-Margaret stammered. "Yeah. That was very…wow."

Regina smiled dazzlingly. "I know. Ready?"

* * *

Emma pulled the car in front of Granny's.

"We're back here again?" Regina commented.

"All things in Storybrooke start with Granny's." Emma grinned. "I was going to go grab a couple cups of coffee before I give you a quick tour of town. You can wait here if you want and stay warm a little longer."

Regina mulled over the idea. "I choose to stay in the warmth of this contraption."

"Must you keep insulting my car?"

"Must your keep insisting we ride in it?"

"It's a decent car Regina."

"Decent? I drive a BMW Z4. You're going to have to try a little harder if you want to convince me this car is _decent_."

"A few hours ago you were the champion of the people, now you're back to being a snob."

"Back? You think I'm a snob?"

"I think you have too much fun insulting me."

Regina smirked. "I'll admit I do find the activity satisfying."

Emma sighed. "Believe me, I know. I'll be right back." Emma ran in Granny's and to her dismay Killian Jones was there. She lived through a few lewd comments from him and refrained from punching him before coming back to find Regina waiting for her outside the car.

"I thought you wanted to stay warm?"

"You were taking too long." Regina said with impatience.

"You missed me?"

"Again, you were taking too long." She repeated.

Emma handed her a cup of coffee. "Just the way you like it."

"I'm sure." Regina tilted her head. "You'd make someone a very attentive girlfriend."

Emma hunched. "I guess."

"Why are you not in a relationship Emma?"

"Are we already back to psychologize Emma time?" Emma motioned for them to start walking. "I suppose the answer is timing. Every time I meet someone ….we're never on the same page." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I figure things will work themselves out eventually."

"What's the page you want to be on?"

They crossed the street by city hall. "Good question."

"It's just that in some of my past relationships, I've been accused of not being on the same _page_ with them. The phrase has always bothered me. I've always considered myself to be…"

"Your own story in your own book."

Regina paused. "Exactly. "

Emma laughed and put her hand out for Regina to take. "Follow me, your highness."

Without thinking Regina placed her hand in the other woman's and realized their hand-holding was definitely becoming a habit. She knew they were putting on a show, but it was the easiness of it all that was surprising her. People waved to them happily and greeted them as they walked around the corner. They stopped in front of city hall.

"Remember you asked me why the clock was broke?"

"After meeting Gold, I just assumed he was too cheap to fix it."

"Not a bad theory. But no." She moved behind Regina and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. "If you look really closely, you'll see that it was struck by lightning."

Regina squinted and saw the barely noticeable dark line connecting the 12 to the 9. "at 12:01."

"AM. January 11 1914."

"That long ago. "

"Yes. There is a legend associated with it."

"Why I am not surprised."

"And for once this story of love does NOT involve my lovely parents."

"Interesting." Regina laughed a little. "Well don't keep me in suspense. Tell me the story."

"There was a young man named Tristian. He was madly in love with a girl in town named Marissa."

"They sound like a characters off Gossip Girl." Regina muttered.

Emma chuckled. "I know right. Well Marissa was considered by many to be out of Tristian's league. But he pursued her anyway. He was a seaman and worked on the fishing boats. And every night when the boats were due back into port, Tristian would blow the horn five times to represent his love for Marissa. At first this didn't impress Marissa, but as time went on everyone expected to hear the horns. And they would gather in the middle of town around 6pm or so to hear them. And Marissa was among them."

"So she falls in love with him and they live happily ever after." Regina interrupted and sipped her coffee.

"For once Regina…just listen."

"Fine." She pouted.

"One day after the ships set sail a terrible storm hit. And many feared the men on board did not make it. However, everyone still gathered by the clock at 6pm hoping for Tristian's horn. But sadly it never came. But when Marissa didn't leave, everyone else waited with her as the minutes ticked by on the clock. 7pm, 8pm, 9pm, 11pm…by then the streets were empty and it was pouring raining. But Marissa still remained watching the clock and listening for Tristian's horn. "

Emma moved until she was in front of Regina. "Then around midnight…there was a loud clap of thunder that shook the ground. Then another. Then Another. Another. Then with the fifth clap of thunder a huge lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the clock!"

"And Tristian?"

"Marissa was convinced he was still alive. She rushed to the docks to find a sole lifeboat floating towards her.

"Tristian was inside?"

"He was the only one to survive."

"True love saves." Regina said quietly.

"And apparently ruined a clock." Emma added with a smile. "Which no one wants to fix because it serves as a reminder about how strong true love can be."

"Do you believe that story?" Regina asked.

"It's a legend Regina."

"You're not answering my question."

"Because I think the better question would be…do I believe what that story represents?"

"Do you?"

Emma took a step closer, her blue-green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "You asked me earlier what page was I on when it came to relationships." Regina nodded. "What that story represents…is the page I'm on."

* * *

To Emma's surprise, Regina didn't miss a step as they walked around Storybrooke in the early afternoon sun. As a matter of fact, a part of her was willing to bet she could run a marathon in them. At the pancake breakfast, Granny had jokingly mentioned that Regina should run for mayor. When she and the professor had walked around town, people greeted the brunette like she was in fact running for office. It had really been a sight to behold for Emma.

"They love you." Emma said after Regina had indulged Archie in a five minute conversation about how to get more speed bumps on Main Street and impressionism.

"That's a bit of hyperbole." Regina countered.

"Perhaps."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "But I do feel sorry for them."

"Really?"

"These poor people are going to be utterly disappointed with whatever woman that you date after me." Regina's stern expression didn't last long before she smiled.

"I think my crush on your ego just reached an all-time high." Emma laughed.

"Your crush is only on my ego?" A perfect brow arched.

"I plead the fifth." Emma managed to get out as her cheeks turned red.

"Of course." They stopped in front of Matilda's Dress Shop. "We're going shopping?"

"Storybrooke style." Emma opened the door. "Since you don't have a costume…"

"I have a costume." Regina stopped.

"Seriously, that outfit is a black evening gown."

"With a little eye-shadow, glitter, and some of your friend Killian's guy-liner I'll be any evil queen."

"It's an evening gown."

"It will do."

"No, it will not" They moved out of the way and let a woman enter into the shop.

"No one will notice."

"This is Storybrooke, everyone will notice!"

"What do I care?"

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Regina, in my eyes, you'll easily be _the _most beautiful woman in the room. Would it hurt to go the extra mile and have a little fun with that. You don't always have to be…"

"Me?" Regina snapped. "I thought you picked _me_ for a reason."

"I did! You're Regina Mills…and I absolutely love all that comes along with that." Dark eyes widened and Emma looked away. "You know what I mean….like the universal sense of the word like well…you get it right…like I love hockey but I don't wanna screw….I mean sleep….What I'm saying is that…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let me save us both this moment of wasted time…I get _it…_continue your thought…if possible."

"Yes, I chose you…." Emma moved again to let someone pass. "because I wanted you…." She abruptly stopped again. "I wanted like…you know like I want those perfect pair of boots in the window… kinda want…"

"So I'm a pair of boots now?" Regina folded her arms.

"No…"

"Perhaps a pair of skinny jeans? You do _love_ to wear them…'

"You know what I mean!" Emma screamed. A few people stopped that were walking near by. Unable to control it just then, Regina glared at them…and they quickly inched away.

"There goes your votes." Emma muttered.

"Couples fights. It's not worthy of anyone's gawking."

"So now we're a couple."

"Thanks for reminding me of why I don't do relationships." She seethed and stalked off.

"Well that escalated fast." Emma raced after her and caught Regina's right arm. "This way…" She guided them around the back of the building into an alley.

"Let me go!"

Emma did and put up two hands. "Just calm down."

"What exactly is it Emma that you don't like about me? You keep hinting at it. You keep dancing around it. I'm asking you to just say it." Regina demanded.

"Fine! I think you take yourself too seriously!"

"And what is wrong with that! If am to be taken seriously….I need…"

"To let loose."

"Now I'm uptight."

"You can be." Emma answered honestly.

"Well maybe you should have thought about all these bad traits before you lied about dating me! I can't believe how ridiculous this all is! You came to me Emma. You stalked me. You coerced me into coming here. And you stand there…"

"Trying to get you to get a costume to a costume party…that's all Regina! That's it. No hidden agenda. I'm so not trying to have some Dr. Phil moment with you."

"Ugh, I can't stand that man. His teeth are so distracting and enormous."

Emma burst out laughing.

"I am serious."

"I know you are." Emma laughed again.

Regina scowled before shaking her head. Then she chuckled.

"See…there." Emma pointed at her. "For five years I've watched you Regina Mills…and I so hope that doesn't sound as creepy as I think it does."

"It does." Regina continued to laugh. "But I'm use to it."

"I've seen you be a total bad ass…and you rock. But this…" She moved closer. "You smiling and laughing…nothing compares to that." Emma sighed, her warm breath heating the small distance between them. "Nothing."

Their eyes locked. "You drive me absolutely mad. But I suspect you know that." Regina said with just a trace of annoyance in her voice as she grabbed the front of Emma's coat.

Nodding, Emma moved closer. Slightly pinning Regina between her and the wall of the building. "I could say the same thing about you." They stood there for a couple second just staring at each other listening to the cars drive by. "If this were a romantic movie, I think this is scene where I would kiss you." Emma said staring at Regina's lips before looking back up into her eyes.

"This isn't a romantic comedy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Her fist, that was full holding on Emma's coat, unclenched and laid palm down on Emma's chest. She could feel the other woman's heartbeat under her fingers.

"Can I kiss you anyway?"

"You're a grown woman." Regina whispered.

"Is that permission?"

"Call it what you want." She challenged.

Emma leaned in and the professor's lips parted.

"Get a room!"

Both women jumped as Albert Spencer walked by. The grey haired main frowned. "You're as bad as your parents!" He shouted as he continued pass the alley.

"I take that as a compliment!" Emma yelled back. "He is such an asshole." She hissed.

"Who was that?" Regina asked as distraction as she willed her pulse to slow down.

"District Attorney Spencer. He walks around town like he's a king or something. And for whatever reason he can't stand my parents…and by extension me." She turned back to Regina, her face just inches from the professor.

"So we were going to buy a costume?" Regina said she let he hand drop.

_Damn Spencer! _The moment had passed. Emma bit her bottom lip and huffed. "So you're done fighting me?"

"About buying a costume, yes." If possible she minimize the space even more between them. "About…._other_ things….you'll just have to wait and see." Regina smiled and sauntered off towards the store.

Emma watched her with her mouth open.

* * *

**Under the Sea:**

"Come on Regina." Emma checked her watch. "You've been in the dressing room like forever!" The blonder hated shopping and even worse shopping with others. But she's suffer through to see Regina Mills parade in front of her various outfits. Emma had put in a phone call to Matilda before she'd arrived in Storybrooke to put a couple costumes aside.

"I won't be rushed."

"We don't have all day."

"Fine!" The dressing curtain flung back with a furry. There stood Regina in a lavender sea-shell bra and a low hip-hugging shiny green skin that that flared at the bottom like a tail. Gone were her ebony locks, replaced by a long bright red wig.

Emma whistled. "You look hawt!"

"I look ridiculous!" Regina hissed as she looked in the full length mirror. "I can't walk around all night looking like a fish from a cheap porno!"

"You good in it." Emma snapped a picture with her phone.

"I look good in a paper bag too dear." She snatched the wig off her head and smoothed her hair. "Doesn't mean I should traipse around town in one."

**Come out at Night:**

"This one isn't bad…"

Emma looked up to see Regina walking out in a dark purple and black fairy costume with black wings. The skirt barely covered her thighs decently and she wore black high heeled-knee books.

"Not bad at all." Emma agreed as her eyes roamed over her body. "You could pass as a night fairy."

"The wings are a bit much though." She bent over to finish lacing up her boot.

There was a loud crash. Regina looked up to see Matilda's husband had dropped a stack of boxes. He tried to avert his eyes from looking at the professor as he cleaned up.

Emma laughed. "Maybe the whole outfit is a bit much."

**Maid To Order:**

"And exactly what fairy tale has a French maid." She stood before Emma in a black and white assemble twirling a feather duster through her fingers.

Emma drug her eyes away from the alluring fish-net stockings. "Beauty and the Beast. Remember in the animated one, the candle was having an affair with the feather duster…who was really the maid of the enchanted castle."

"I don't watch cartoons."

"Well you should." Emma cleared her throat.

"And you wanted me to put on my glasses because..." In full teacher mode, she looked over the red rimmed specs at Emma.

Emma snapped another picture and hunched. "It could happen."

"I'm starting to see a trend Emma."

**Cat that Ate the Canary:**

Emma was about to beat her top score in Temple Run 2, when she was smacked in the face with black leather material.

"What the…."

"Cat woman! Since when was she in a fairy tale!" Regina yelled from the dressing room!

"Alice In Wonderland. The Cheshire cat."

"He was leather clad?" She didn't have to see Regina's face to picture that trademark brow raise.

"To be fair, the original drawings were in black and white…so who knows."

"I will tell you this Emma Swan. I am not grinning from ear to ear."

Emma frowned. "Well if you had come out in this outfit. I definitely would have been."

**It's a Small World:**

"And people will know I'm a hobbit because..." Regina asked. She was dressed in rather plain garments with a loose fitting red bodice.

"You could crouch a little?" Emma frowned. "Ok, not my best idea..."

**Positively Wicked:**

"Now this…I may be able to live…with." Regina twirled around in an elegance gown of satin and with lace with petticoat sown in. The long sleeves were all puffed and gathered. A sequined crown sat upon her head and jeweled lace choker on her neck.

"I figured as much." Emma commented she walked up behind her and looked in the mirror. "The evil queen reigns."

Regina pursed her lips a bit as she lifted her chin. "Too predictable?"

"Maybe just a bit. But I don't think there is woman in town that can wear this dress like you. So go for it. We're in Storybrooke. I'm the only that knows about your wicked ways anyway."

"But you like my wicked ways." Regina turned around.

Emma nodded. "That I do. You've cast a spell over me."

"Wait. So am I a queen or a witch?"

"I'd say sorceress before witch. But it doesn't matter. Either way you're magic." Emma winked.

The professor studied her for a second, her dark eyes sweeping over the blonde's face. She placed a hand behind Emma's head and pulled her closer. Then she kissed her. Before Emma could respond, the simple gentle contact of their lips was over.

Regina smiled and Emma couldn't think of anyone with more perfect teeth than the brunette. Truth be told, Emma couldn't think of pretty anything just then. Her lips were still tingling for teaser of a kiss. "You can be charming in a very uncharacteristic way."

"Umm, thanks." Emma managed to get out with her voice on the verge of cracking.

Regina's hand slid down from Emma's hair to her cheek. "I'll be just a minute." Then she walked off towards the dressing room.

Emma watched her before collapsing in a nearby chair. "Now that was scene from a romantic comedy."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hoped you enjoyed! I will TRY TRY TRY my best to not let this much time go by again without an update!

I enjoyed writing the dressing room scene. I kept thinking of some wacky montage with a song like "Cooler than Me" playing...lol...because we all know Regina thinks she's cooler than EVERYONE...which would have been funny to hear b/c of the wacky costumes.


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons Learned

**Author's Notes: I know its been WAAAYYYY to long for an update! I could go through ALL the reasons for the long wait...but I'm just glad to finally be posting again. A big thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. I never expected this story to be soooo popular! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm starting on the next update soon as I post this one! Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**Chapter 10: Lessons Learned**

"I need a pair of shoes." Regina said as Matilda bagged Regina's dress and pinned the needed alterations to the package. Despite the rocky start to their shopping excursion, the professor had to admit that she'd enjoyed herself. Emma's bemusing charm was having an effect she hadn't expected. So much so, that it had led to an impromptu kiss that she'd initiated. Later she'd drop a few hints that people were watching and they needed to appear a convincing couple, but she knew that wasn't the only reason. Regina wasn't a woman use to getting caught up in the moment. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she calculated most of her actions in life. A task that was quite tedious at times but effective. She liked knowing the outcome. She liked things going her way. Then came Emma Swan.

"Really?" Emma laughed. "I almost broke my neck as I tripped over all the shoes you brought."

"You're just clumsy." Regina explained casually. "Regardless….if memory serves me correctly, which it does, I'm down one pair of boots."

"Don't worry I've already been on Craigslist in search of something."

Regina paused, her brow arching. "Craigslist?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip. "Ebay?"

"Try again."

"I can't afford those boots."

"Well I _could_ and now I no longer own them."

"I said I would replace them and I will."

"Before I breathe my last breathe."

Emma hunched. "Give or take a few minutes."

Regina sighed in an attempt to cover the smile that was starting to form on her lips. She was beginning to enjoy their combative teasing. "What costume are you wearing?"

"It's a secret."

"You had me parade around in costumes…."

"You had fun." Emma interrupted.

"Not as much as you. I didn't know what was going to hit the floor first. Your tongue or your eyes."

"Should I package up the French maid uniform?" Matilda's husband asked with a knowing grin before Matilda swatted him upside the head.

Both woman stood still and the professor raised a questioning brow at the Emma, who hoped she wasn't blushing. Regina Mills had her running hot since she'd set foot in Storybrooke despite the chilly weather that covered the town. Even though she'd managed to speak coherent sentences, her mind was still on constant replay of Regina kissing her in the dressing room. She had been sure after their first kiss, but the last one had confirmed the dark haired woman tasted like apples and cinnamon…..

"Of course they will. And I'll even pay for it." Killian Jones walked up to behind them. "As long as I get a photo or two…"

"It's rude to stare." Emma grumbled as she watched KJ's eyes roam over Regina hungrily.

"And it's rude not to admire a work of art." He countered.

"Then shouldn't you be staring in a mirror…since you _think_ you're so pretty."

Regina smirked at the comment and at the sight of Emma trying to protect her virtue. "Are you here to pick up a costume?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Matilda here made a few alternations to my pirate costume."

"What?" Emma chuckled and looked his lanky frame up and down. "I thought you were getting a bit thick in the waist."

"Never." He grinned. "Some lovely lass ripped it off me last year."

"Too many details."

"Indeed." Regina agreed. "Did you say pirate costume?"

He nodded. "Captain Hook."

"Oh, I would have suspected Jack Sparrow because of your fondness for eye liner." The professor smiled and folded her arms.

Emma laughed. "And your slurred speech."

"Ha ha." KJ said dryly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again." Regina lied. "But Emma and I were just leaving." And as she said that, the bell above the door chimed and in walked August and Ruby walked. Regina tried not to roll her eyes. _This town is so suffocating, you see the same people at least three times a day!_

Without looking, Regina could feel Emma's energy change and shift in the wrong direction. Regina had been raised not to show weakness, and apparently Emma Swan had not. With parents like Snow White and Prince Charming, it wasn't surprising. The whole family looked like they wore their feelings for the whole world to see. When they were together, she expected forest animals to come out of the wood works and eat from their hands. She also have expected Henry to kill those same animals. Maybe there was still hope for the boy.

Regina grabbed the blonde's hand to stop her from burying them in her pockets. Emma looked and stood up a little straighter at the challenge that was coming from Regina's dark eyes. She wouldn't let Ruby see how she still affected her. Why should she? Regina Mills was standing at her side. With a girlfriend like her…._hold up Swan…she's not your girlfriend!_

"Hey guys!" Emma greeted intertwining her fingers with Regina's.

"Hey!" Ruby said just as enthusiastically as Emma. Regina almost frowned at the artificial sweetener these two women were blowing into the air. "Funny seeing you guys here."

"Well not really. Everyone gets their costumes from here." August said lightly. "Pinnochio, here." He raised his hand.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Ruby added with her hand raised as well. "And I think the shortness of my skirt is going to reach a record low this year."

"Keeping the tradition going I see." Her best friends had gone as those characters since they were knee high.

"What about you two?" August asked.

"Emma tends to switch it up from time to time." Ruby said as she locked eyes with Regina.

A dark brow rose and Regina snuggled into Emma. "I like that about her. She likes to try _new_ things and not be attached to _old_ ones."

"It's a surprise." Emma interrupted. "Everyone will see tomorrow night."

"Last year she was the wicked bunny from Wonderland. Scared half the kids. She looked like Bugs Bunny with rabies…in this torn suit….really cool." Emma bowed playfully. August looked to Regina. "Yours a surprise too?"

"Evil Queen." Regina said in her deadliest tone.

"I can see that." Ruby offered and earned a slight nod from Regina.

"Love it." KJ nodded. "Almost as much as the French maid costume. Which you two are still getting, right?"

"KJ, can you try to think above the belt!" Emma groaned.

"It's not my fault. Lesbians…duh."

"Grow up, KJ." August insisted.

"Soooo." Ruby interrupted. "We were thinking of going into the city tonight to Dazzles. To party and unwind."

"And no _Killian_, you are not invited." August said.

"I have plans. So no worries." KJ said with a hunch.

"Sounds like it can be cool." Emma said and looked to Regina. "You down?"

"I'm not sure it's Regina's crowd." Ruby blurted. "So it's ok…"

"Meaning?" The professor asked.

"Dazzle can get pretty crazy."

"And you think I can't handle crazy?"

"No, you just seem mature."

"I was under the impression that we all were mature adults here." Regina stepped forward and there was a buzzing sound.

Regina looked at her phone and frowned. "They can wait…." She muttered as she buried the phone back in her purse. But Emma could feel the rigidity growing in the brunette's body. "Sorry about that. So tonight…" Her phone rang again.

"It's cool if you have to get that." Emma offered. "We don't mind."

"Ok, I'll be back in just a minute." She walked out of the shop.

"Mysterious phone calls that she doesn't want to answer." KJ commented. "I'd be suspicious if I were you Swan."

"Whatever." Emma muttered.

"I'm serious…"KJ started and then leaned closer. "And while that lovely woman is gone…I gotta know. How did _you _end up with someone like _her_?"

"Dude!"

"KJ!"

August and Ruby said at the same time.

"Asshole!" Emma sneered and pushed him.

"What?" He laughed. "Tell me I'm not the only one thinking this."

Emma whirled around and looked at Ruby and August. "You too?"

"Of course not!" August argued.

"KJ is a jerk and all…" Ruby started. "…but Regina does seem"

"Out of my league?" Emma said.

"No…different from others you've…dated."

"I guess so…since she has breasts!" Emma said loudly gathering a few stares from other customers.

"And exquisite ones at that." KJ added.

"Shut up KJ!" Emma moved towards Ruby. "Other than present _company_…you've never met anyone I've dated." Ruby began to fidget a bit under Emma's gaze.

"I guess she just meant I'm a hard act to follow…and well yeah I don't have breasts." August chuckled.

"Doesn't matter anyway how Emma snagged her. Because she's going to fuck it up."

"Nice." Emma pushed past him and frowned when she didn't see Regina through the front window.

"Scared she left?"

"She's taking a phone call."

"Around the corner? Look Swan, I admit I'm not the most vocal advocate for marriage. But you better put a ring on that."

"Thanks Beyonce."

* * *

Regina took a deep breathe and answered the phone. "Hello Mother."

"Regina, it took _three _phone calls to get you to answer. If I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding me."

"I was in the middle of something." She turned around and looked at Emma through the window, and wondered about the conversation transpiring without her.

"Such as?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?" Regina began to walk towards the alley where she and Emma had been earlier.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you answer mine."

"You're my daughter. Isn't that enough?"

"It never has been before." Regina retorted.

"I see years of therapy didn't get that chip off your shoulder that you insist on carrying."

_Yet years of your mothering have kept it firmly in place._"Mother, why are you calling?" Regina rubbed her forehead and frowned.

"Fine. I've sent a messenger over to your office. I need you to sign some papers..."

"It will have to wait. I'm out of town."

"Really? Where?"

"Does it matter? I'll be back in California by Monday morning. I'll have a look over whatever it is you need me to sign then. "

"Off with another of your whores?"

"Mother..."

"Honestly, I wish you would get over this obsession you have with women. Not that your choices in men have proven to be any better. You're not getting any younger. It's time you grow up and make the proper decisions..."

"I make nothing but _proper _decisions."

Cora laughed. "You should thank the Gods every morning that you're as beautiful as you are because in all honestly I wonder about your sanity and intelligence..."

"Monday morning. I have to go..."

"Who is _she_?"

"Good-bye Mother."

"Well whoever she is, please tie all the loose ends up. I can't continue to clean up your messes because you can't keep your legs closed. Your lack of restraint is proving to be a very expensive habit."

Regina closed her eyes as she remembered her ill fated romance with Danielle. And how she'd chosen Cora's deal over her. From that moment on, she hadn't put her heart on the line again. "I've never asked for any of your so-called _help_..." There had been other occasions over the years where Cora was in fact right. Regina had been reckless with her sexual exploits. And her mother had in fact _cleaned _up the ramifications. "...with anything in my life."

"I'm your mother Regina, I don't need to be asked."

"Well I'm asking you not to interfere."

"So you _are _with someone. I knew you wouldn't abandon teaching your _precious _art classes for anything less than a romp..."

"She's not some romp in the hay!" Regina blurted out and immediately covered her mouth. The professor was shocked at her own outburst. It's not like the statement wasn't true. Emma Swan was not some tryst. Regina had barely touched the blonde. But she didn't like the innuendos her mother was throwing around.

"Of course she is Regina. You're not capable of anything more." Cora replied coolly.

"And who's fault is that..." Regina hung up the phone and tried to compose herself.

"Mommy Dearest doesn't like Emma?" Someone said from behind her. Regina turned around to see Mayor Gold standing there casually leaning on his cane. A smirk was firmly placed on his face. "That's shocking. I thought everyone loved Emma. She is a Swan after all...and this town tends to adore that family for reasons that are beyond me."

"Do you ease drop on all your constituents?"

"No, but I do listen to them."

Regina scoffed. "Not from what I've seen."

His smirk grew. "You are an arrogant little filly aren't you."

"I haven't been anyone's filly in years."

"I was being kind."

"Well excuse me for not being impressed by your efforts. Now if you will excuse me."

She tried to walk pass him, but he blocked her way with his cane. "How's Cora these days?"

Regina's dark eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" The mayor's references to her family earlier that day had bothered her. But here he was again, now mentioning her mother by her first name.

"Your mother. She and I go way back. Before she married your father in fact. This is truly indeed a small world."

_Too small..._"Well good for you. You may want to send her a postcard. Are you going to cure my boredom with this conversation by doing your best Darth Vader impersonation and confess that you're my father."

He chuckled. "Not sure your bite is as bad as hers. But that same female bravado oozes out of you."

"You keep dropping hints that you know my family. What's your game Gold?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. What in the world are you doing in my town... with Emma Swan."

Regina tilted her head then smiled brightly. "We're plotting to take over the world."

Gold returned the smile. "I have no doubt that's what you do in your spare time. But you and Emma..."

"...are you none of your concern." Regina finished for him.

"You are not.." He stepped closer. "...who you seem." Before Regina could comment, Gold moved out of her way and walk away.

Regina grimaced and watched Gold cross the street. It appeared that the Gold knew more than he'd let on when they'd first been introduced. That worried Regina. Normally she didn't care what people thought or said about her...but this could affect Emma and her plans. She scowled even more, why did she suddenly care if Emma's plan worked or not. Surely if this facade fell apart at the seams...the blonde would follow through on her promises...

"Done with your phone call?" Emma said.

Regina jumped and clutched at her chest. "For such a small town, why does everyone move like a ninja?"

Emma laughed. "Sorry to scare you."

"You should be." She smoothed her dark hair.

Emma studied her for a few seconds wondering should she inquire about the phone calls. It obviously had affected Regina in some way. Maybe KJ has been right. Maybe Regina had been talking to a love interest of some sort. It only made sense. A woman like Regina Mills would not be without suitors. Just because Emma had somehow snagged her for the weekend, didn't mean that woman's love life had come to a screeching halt. "Hot date waiting for you back in Cali?" She asked and totally regretted it once the words left her lips.

"What?"

"The ummm persistent phone call." Emma quickly waved off her comments. "You know what…sorry…it's none of my business. Forget I asked."

Dark eyes narrowed. "You right it's none of your business." Emma looked down at her shoes. "But being the constant contradiction that you are, you're also wrong."

"Not a hot date?" The professor didn't miss the slight brightening of the Emma's eyes.

"Far from it." Regina sighed deeply.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma offered.

"Not really." She didn't want to talk about her mother or her cryptic conversation with Gold…even if Emma probably needed to know of the latter.

"I'm a really good listener."

"Then why did I always have to ask you a question twice in my class?"

Emma shrugged. "I was distracted."

"I wasn't enough to hold you attention?"

"Oh, you were more than enough. Sometimes the lecture came in a close second is all." Emma grinned. "That red V-neck sweater with the…" Regina knowingly nodded with her every word and Emma quickly stopped talking. "Well you know your own wardrobe. You were saying?"

Then Regina was doing it again. Smiling. Genuinely smiling. She decided to let the blonde off the hook again. And may even herself. She changed the subject. "Did you settle up plans for tonight?"

"Yeap." Emma let the phone call subject drop.

"Am I still included?"

"Of course." They started walking towards Emma's car.

"I'm not too old?"

"She didn't call you old."

"Sure she did. I'm a lot of things dear. But lacking intelligence isn't one of them. Ruby is jealous..."

Emma stopped short. "No she isn't. She's with August."

"Say whatever you want. But you may want to warn your bestie."

"About?"

"Me. Because I think there is a quote from Agatha Christie that applies to _young _Ruby's amusing attempts to spar with me."

"Which is?"

"If you place your head in a lion's mouth, then you cannot complain one day if he happens to bite it off."

* * *

"Honey I think you need to calm down." David said to his wife. He sat behind his desk at the sherriff's office and watched her pace back and forth.

"She took over my rehearsal!" Mary-Margaret complained.

"Sounds like she helped to me."

"She told little Grace that she was singing in the wrong key."

"Was she?"

"Well yes she was."

"Then there you go."

"She rearranged the set." She threw her hands up in the air. "Regina started talking about lightening, needing more drama, and flare!"

"How does it look now?"

Mary-Margaret slumped down in a chair defeated. "Wonderful."

"I'm still trying to see the problem."

"She was just supposed to play the piano!" She pouted. "And she's awesome at that."

"Did you want her to be bad?"

"Of course not."

David got up. "Honey. I want you to be honest with me…are you looking for reasons to _not_ like Regina?"

Mary-Margaret's mouth dropped open. "Really, David?"

He hunched. "I'm just trying to understand why you're acting this way. From all I've seen Regina's a smart, beautiful…" David stammered a bit at his wife's look. "What? I'm just stating the obvious."

"The obvious doesn't need to be stated." She retorted.

"She's a smart umm woman that's in love with our daughter. And the reason for how you're acting can't all stem from Regina having been her teacher for one semester _years_ ago. Even you swooned over breakfast during Regina's story.'

"I did not swoon!"

"They seem happy. Emma seems happy. Why aren't you?"

"I am happy."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am!" She screamed before she started to cry. "Emma's happiness means everything to me."

David rushed to his wife side. "Honey, it's ok. I didn't mean to…."

"Emma went away to college all the way in California and stayed for graduate school. She barely comes home as it is. And with Regina there with all things Regina…"

"You think she's going to come home even less." He finished for her. She nodded sadly. David cupped her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "I miss Emma too and that's why we need to enjoy these times when she's home. I can't imagine anyone or anything keeping Emma from her family. Regina's great and all, but Emma would never forget about us."

"Why couldn't she find someone closer to love?"

"Love isn't bound by a location. Not everyone is lucky enough to grow up and marry their best friend." He kissed her on the forehead.

Mary-Margaret smiled. "We aren't lucky, aren't we."

"Yes we are. And not everyone's love story is like ours. From the moment Emma was born, I knew that she was the very best of both of us. So, we have to trust that she knows her own heart. And if that means Regina…" He hunched. "It means Regina."

* * *

_Emma had been running late for class…again. With a half-eaten apple in her mouth, she gathered up her belongings and moved quickly through the library. A book had begun to slip from her grasp. She looked down to readjust and that's when she ran smack dead into something. Or rather someone. Every book in her arms fell to the ground, and Emma quickly knelt down to gather them._

_"I'm so sorry..." She sputtered to the person in front of her. The apple fell from her lips and rolled away to parts unknown._

_"As you should be." _

_The smooth voice ran through Emma's body like a warm chill, if that was even possible. She went still and looked up. Her eyes connected first with black cut-out heels that connected to smooth lightly tanned legs. It seemed like forever before she saw the material of the grey fitted skirt. Next came a black tank top, shoulders, sleek neck, and then..._

_"I'm not a stature dear." The woman said with a slight frown on her beautiful face. She tilted her head slightly, with raven locks falling to the side giving a clearer view of her dark eyes. "No need to stare."_

_"Sorry..." Emma stammered again as she finally stood to her feet with the books clutched to her chest._

_"You said that already."_

_"I know...sorry...I mean..."_

_With a deep sigh, the woman raised her hand to silence her. "Apology accepted." _

_"Cool." Emma smiled. The woman did not. "I'm Emma Swan by the way."_

_"Weren't you on your way somewhere?" _

_Emma nodded. "Class."_

_"Then I suggest you make your way there." She stepped out of Emma's path. "Have a good day." Then she walked away._

_"But your name?" Emma called after her._

_The woman stopped and turned around. "Unless you're in one of my classes, my name is of no use to you."_

The memory of first laying eyes on Regina Mills had often replayed itself in Emma's mind over the years. How could it not? Emma doubted there were few who would forget such a moment. But now she had new memories of the woman. Like just then for instance. She sat at the kitchen table watching Regina gracefully move around the Swan kitchen to prepare dinner for her family. The professor had changed into more casual wear, a fitted t-shirt, with was covered by a blue "KISS THE COOK" apron that belonged to David. Regina had turned her nose up at all of Mary-Margaret's floral and food themed aprons. Emma cunningly tried to take a picture with her phone.

"Not much of a photo to use for blackmail." Regina commented, not even looking up as she continued to roll the dough.

"Purely recreational." Emma added. Not that the older woman was particularly chatty in the first place, but Regina has been rather quiet and bit more withdrawn that usual. While her mood was usually that of boredom, indifference, or even annoyance. That had been the first time that Emma had seemed well…unhappily preoccupied. She suspected it had something to do with the phone call from earlier. But other that Regina confirming it hadn't been from a romantic interest, Emma had been left in the dark. So she had left Regina to her on thoughts, when the brunette had suddenly asked her stop the car. They had been in front of the local grocery store.

"I can't believe you mother doesn't own a pasta press." Regina grumbled. "I am not satisfied at all with this. But it will have to do I suppose." Some people exercised. Some people screamed. When Regina needed to relieve stress, she cooked. The phone call from her mother had left her on edge as always. And her conversation with Gold hadn't helped. So Regina had offered to cook for the Swans in an effort to really help her nerves. Not that her intentions weren't genuine, Emma and her family would be benefited with a wonderful meal.

"And I can't believe you make your own pasta." Like everything else, Regina cooked with precision. She mostly swatted Emma away at every attempt to help. And when she didn't, she criticized her technique on almost every task she was given. Despite how inept Emma felt at the moment, she had to admit that the kitchen smelled absolutely like heaven. She was adjusting to the ambient opera music Regina had insisted upon. And Emma had definitely enjoyed Regina standing behind her as she tried to teach her how to chop vegetables.

"Ah yes, your family does seem to like to get things out of a box." She reached over for her wine glass and took a sip. "Hmmm so much better."

"I can't believe you had some poor guy travel all the way to Storybrooke just so you can have that wine."

"Why not? You brought me all the way here." She smirked. When the two had returned to the Swan residence, a package had been waiting on the doorstep with Regina's name. "Besides, he was paid nicely. And I could not continue to drink those travesties mislabeled as wine."

"Elitist much?"

"Call it what you want, I have standards." She exhaled noisily. "And when was the last time your knives were sharpened?"

"The last time we went into battle, my Queen." Emma retorted with a faux English accent.

"You're not funny."

"No even a little?" Emma stood up walked over to kitchen island.

"Not even."

Emma touched the other woman's cheek. "You've got a little something…" She dusted the small smudge of flour off. She'd been close to letting the flour stay in place. Wanting to relish in a moment when the professor didn't look perfect. But somehow, the woman had managed to look even more delectable with the minor flaw. Adorable even. And Emma couldn't resist the chance to touch her.

Regina stilled just a bit with the gesture and warmness of Emma's thumb on her skin left a small tingle. "Thank you." She managed to say.

"No problem."

With meticulousness, Regina cut the dough into lasagna sheets. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Best part of the song."

"Madam Butterfly." Emma watched her peaceful expression.

"Yes." She opened her eyes. "You've seen it?"

Emma hunched. "It was in a scene from the movie Fatal Attraction."

"Of course." She frowned.

"You're not going to go all Glenn Close and try to kill me, are you?"

She pointed the knife at Emma. "I just might." She was distracted by the music again. "This was the first opera I ever saw. My father took me when I was ten. He bought me a pretty gown and he dressed in a tuxedo. I felt like a princess."

"Sounds like you two were close." Emma tried to imagine miniature version of Regina as a child.

Regina smiled. "Very much so. He taught me how to make _this_ lasagna." She scooped up the noodles and placed a couple in the baking dish. "The best part is the pepper flakes gives it some kick."

"Was he a better cook than your mom?"

The smile faded. "The only thing my mother ever _cook_ed up…was a scheme." She went in search of her wine.

"I take it you two aren't The Judds."

"Is pop culture your only source of reference material?" She drained her wine.

"Most entertaining source."

"Broaden your horizons dear." As if she owned the kitchen Regina grabbed another glass from the cupboard. "And to answer your question, my mother and I are complicated." Regina was a bit confused as to why she was divulging so much information to Emma. Normally she would refrain from referring to either of her parents, considering the information highly private. But here she was sharing anyway. " I'll finish the lasagna. Pour us both another glass. I'll give you a wine tasting lesson." Regina saw Emma crinkle her nose a bit at the comment. "Don't be offended because…"

"I know I know. Wine in a box. I'm beginning to think you need to record a song about it." Emma lifted the lid off the meat sauce and tasted it for the millionth time. "Awesome."

"I know. Even despite those not being my _usual_ ingredients."

"Sorry we don't have ambrosia."

"Ambrosia. The food of the Gods." Regina smiled and nodded approvingly. "A much better reference."

"You're welcome." She returned the smile.

After finishing off the lasagna with a generous portion of cheese, Regina put it in the oven. "Now for a bit of education."

"Are you ever out of teacher's mode?"

"I thought it was part of my allure." She motioned for Emma to have a seat.

"Good point."

She offered her one of the wine glasses. "What we have here is a beautiful Tuscan wine, 2006 Sassicaia. Which in my mind is just a little young to be opened. But it should be just fine. I also usually decant my wines but your family _surprisingly_ didn't have a decanter." She swirled the glass around. "It's a crystalline dark ruby color…" She stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"Just to make things more interesting." She leaned forward and removed the scarf she'd lent Emma earlier from around the blonde neck. "Let's do a blind wine tasting." Not waiting for Emma's consent she moved behind her and blind folded her.

"A little light bondage never hurts." Emma joked nervously and almost jumped when she felt a warm breathe against her ear.

"Cutting off one sense intensifies the others."

The professor wasn't lying because each velvety word she spoke was sending a subtle shockwave through her body. "Ok."

Regina smiled, enjoying the reaction she was getting from Emma. She lifted the wine glass just below Emma's nose. "A wine's aroma or _nose_ is so important. As you breathe it in, you should pick up on a scent of smoke and cedar. If you concentrate you may even be able to pick up on the blueberries, blackcurrants, and full ripe cherries." Emma nodded. "Part your lips, dear." Regina ordered. The blonde did as commanded and set out a soft sigh as she did so. Regina found herself licking her own lips as she watched the display. "And next we'll taste it." She put the glass to her lips. "Drink. Slowly. It should taste slightly sweet to your tongue. Giving it a very bold start but if you wait it'll have a smooth long finish with hidden layers of fruits that absolutely delight."

Emma tasted Regina's words almost as much as the wine that coated the inside of her mouth. Regina used her thumb to catch a droplet of wine resting on Emma's moist lips.

"You like?"

"Very much so." Emma almost moaned.

"You should see your face." She leaned in close again. "You have the _sex in my mouth_ expression."

"Better than sex."

"It's a wonderful wine." Regina raised a brow. "But it seems you've been sleeping with the wrong people."

"It's an expression."

"It's revealing."

Emma blushed and was slightly thankful her eyes were hidden. "Whatever."

Dark eyes studied her for a second. "Lack of confidence."

"What?"

"The reason you don't have a girlfriend."

"Huh?" Emma moved to remove the scarf but soft persistent hands stopped her.

"How confident are you in your bedroom skills?"

"Excuse me?"

"On a scale of one to ten."

"I don't know."

"Well that answers my question."

"Now wait just a second…I'm very confident. Extremely so."

"I don't believe you." Regina found herself blurting out playfully.

"Believe this." Following an impulse Emma somehow found Regina's hips and pulled her forward. To stop herself from falling, the brunette opened her legs and straddled Emma's lap.

"Getting bold aren't we?"

"Just following the wine's example."

"Looks like this lesson was a success."

"I'll say." Emma was all smiles as she felt Regina removing the scarf. The elated feeling quickly faded when she saw the look on Regina's face. "What?" With exasperation Regina motioned over her shoulder. Emma looked around the woman on top of her, to see her parents standing in the kitchen doorway with expressions Emma couldn't even describe.

"Kitchen smells great!" Henry walked in. "What's for din…" He stopped short and looked around the room. He started to say something, but instead just backed out of the kitchen slowly. "I'll be in my room."

"Hi, Mom and Dad." Emma said. "We cooked dinner for you!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The girls will be headed to Dazzles next! And again thanks for hanging in there with me!**


End file.
